RWBY: Faded Rose
by SolidShade
Summary: The events in this story expand directly after the events of volume 3. Team RNJR is setting out for Haven. Weiss has been taken away, Blake is hot on Adam's trail and Yang is, well in bed... Can't wait for the hiatus to end? Let this be your RWBY fix until then.
1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:** I do not own anything about RWBY, that is all Roosterteeth. This story is a continuation of the events that transpire in volume 3. Faded Rose will attempt to expand past volume 3 with our canon characters. All events will strive to maintain continuity and create plausible scenarios that have a likelihood of becoming a reality in the canon universe. Feel free to critique the writing, but this piece of work at it's core is meant to be just a release to channel my obsession of RWBY in a more reasonable manner than cleaving people with a giant gun-scythe. Now sit back, pucker butts and set aside our feels at how volume 3 ended, time to jump right into the sunshine and rainbows that RWBY should be! It is never time to say goodbye.

* * *

Taiyang Xiao Long's world hung in time, the tray with crescent rolls and a mug of hot chocolate, now loose from his grip suspended in mid air. There on the pillow where he expected Ruby to lay, was a note. Tai did not concern himself with the details, only noticing the little red heart with his daughter's name beside it. He somehow knew what it said, Ruby had left to follow whatever misguided trail Qrow had lay before her.

Tai stormed through the house and ripped open the front door. "Ruby!" He expelled all the air in his lungs in hope to reach her ears. Snow flakes landed softly on his cheeks, melting away as if to offer what little comfort they could. "Dammit Qrow, you send her off on some fool's journey to who knows where!"

"Tai, you have to let go." Qrow was leaning against the exterior wall, sipping solemnly on his flask. He glanced over to his former team mate. "This needs to be done Tai."

Tai not expecting his old friend to be so close and his words to actually find Qrow's ears. "You have no right to do this Qrow!" Tai was livid, directing his anger towards Qrow . He balled his hands into a fist and threw a punch. Surprisingly it landed solid on the side of his face.

Qrow pushed himself slowly off the wall, clearly unphased from the attack. Moving aside Tai's outstretched arm he turned his head forward to gaze over the snow covered forest. Qrow placed his flask back into his belt pouch. "Look, with Ozpin gone we still have to keep moving forward. Ruby, and Yang can't stay your little innocent girls forever. If we can learn anything from this attack, Tai, things are getting grim. And don't worry, they will have me watching over them." Qrow glanced over towards Tai with a one sided smile, a very charismatic pose that would strike any fair maiden down.

Tai in defeat looked earthwards, 'I can't lose anymore' a single tear fell graciously to melt the snow below him. Qrow's words cut deep, but he wasn't going to let his girls get caught up in some grand scheme designed by Ozpin or anyone else. "This isn't their fight, not yet Qrow. There must be more time they, they aren't ready-" Tai looked to where his old teammate once stood. Off in the horizon was a bird, no a crow. It flew into the backdrop of foreboding clouds, the snow began to fall at an increasing rate, covering bits of Tai's clothing. He noticed four tracks in the snow leading away from the homestead and out into the forest.

* * *

What was once a nice change of scenery became a hindrance as the snow fell stronger than before. It was in the middle of the day, yet the sun wasn't able to penetrate the dark clouds which formed as far as those silver eyes could see. The snow clung to Ruby's clothing, almost completely covering her shoulders in stiffening cold. She pulled her hood tightly over her head, having to keep a firm grip on it from flying back in the wind.

Ruby was trailing Jaune who was having the same difficult time keeping his own black hood on. "So how far is Signal from here?"

"Not too far, wait I thought you guys came from Signal?" Ruby spoke over the howling wind.

Hesitantly Jaune looked back, "Well yeah, but its all forest. It looks the same. This is the right way, right?" He chuckled a bit, poorly covering up traces of doubt in his voice.

Nora ran passed Ruby and Jaune. "Yeah we are almost there! See, don't you remember passing that tree up ahead?" She pointed outwards as she spun around to take the lead position.

"Nora, we are in a forest. All these trees look the same." Ren spoke, barely heard over the wind.

"Wait do you see that?" Ruby halted, Ren slammed into her back. She was looking to where Nora had pointed towards. Faintly in the distance black figures moved, passing in between the trees. "Grimm," Ruby paused as she looked more closely. "A lot of Grimm, what? I've never seen so many Grimm on Patch before." Team RNJR collectively crouched, in an attempt to become less visible to the distant Grimm. "They, are moving... where?"

* * *

Yang opened her eyes to the room she lay in. She looked over to to her left. A Sunflower and one of her Ember Celica were placed on the dresser. Yang glanced down at her missing limb, the other Ember Celica was either destroyed or left with her forearm back in Beacon she figured. Thoughts of Blake in pain filled her mind as she focused her attention to the closest window. There staring back at her, in all it's self pity and anguish was her reflection. She placed her only hand on the window, her reflection did the same. "I love you too Ruby," tears flowed from her closed eyes. "B-Blake I can't believe, how could you run and let Weiss be taken away. It's all my fault, if I only..." She opened her eyes, expecting to see herself torn apart. Yang was about to look away from the window when she noticed a black outline around her outstretched hand. She slowly moved her hand away to reveal a black claw where her hand once was. After closer inspection Yang saw two pointed ears, with a skull like figure positioned between them.

A howl erupted form the other side of the window as the claw came bursting through. Yang's aura took the full brunt of the attack. She rolled out of bed grabbing her Ember Celica, knocking over the adjacent vase. She squatted in a well balanced position close to the ground, her legs stretched out ready to move. Yang threw up her weapon and thrust her hand into her gauntlet. She look up to meet her adversary, the Beowolf did not pay that kind respect of locking eyes as it launched itself through the broken window, scattering even more glass throughout the room. Yang managed to bring her left arm up to guard the attack, but was slammed into the wall behind her. She shrugged off the blow and preformed a cartwheel kick to the top of the Beowolf's head, slamming it into the ground. Now half slumped over the bed and floor Yang drove her Ember Celica into it's head.

Yang stood back upright, peering out of the broken window, curtains obscured most of the sight but she could see those red eyes closing distance. Suddenly she lost her balance as the beast grabbed her closest leg, pulling it out from under her. Now prone, the Beowolf towered over Yang. It lifted its claw into the air and with a howl brought it down forcefully.

* * *

The tracks were there. He saw them, but it became increasingly difficult to see. Tai raced though the snow covered forest. He cursed himself for not bringing a coat, but time was of the essence. "Surely they couldn't of gone too far. They have got to be heading for a ship at Signal." He said to himself. Tai stopped, and dropped low to the ground. A massive herd of Beowolves became visible through the snow storm ahead. "Damn, there are so many. It's like every Grimm on Patch is congregating into this herd," A realization hit Taiyang. "They are headed for Signal Academy!" The thought of Ruby fighting off this many Grimm in a snow storm forced itself into his mind.

Tai took in the surroundings, he noticed a light from the direction he had come. No light, it was a fire. "Yang, no."He choked, abandoning all concealment he once had, Tai dashed toward the light. "Ruby can handle herself." He repeated in his mind, forcing himself reluctantly to believe. "No, she _has_ to handle herself." He reassured himself.

"Separating us, taking our strength in unity away. Will only bring out that small soul, and turn it into a grand soul. One to deliver us from wickedness, to foil your twisted schemes. As history shows, we are at our strongest when in peril. And through peril we unit, once again." -Ozpin

* * *

Weiss stared out of the window of the Schnee's personal air liner, dark clouds loomed below. The ship was large and luxurious. Although room a plenty for refugees of Vale, none were on board. Just Schnee employees, Weiss and her father along with military personnel. Vale was in ruins, the safe zone was but a small block in the city to the west. It was now barely giving shelter and medical attention to the survivors of the Vale and Beacon attack. Beacon fell, with the CCT all communications were lost. Vale struggled as the close proximity to Beacon made it an easy target for Grimm to push through weakened walls. No one was even sure if the government was still in place. General Ironwood seemed to step forward in all the chaos.

The ship would pass Vale's crumbling walls shortly, on their way north to Atlas. Turbulence was expected on a flight passing through such an outrageously intense storm. Weiss couldn't help but to notice how _much_ turbulence there was. She saw some crew members running about the cabin, with a certain air of importance and speed to match.

"I know what your thinking Weiss," Her father not looking at her nor expecting to lock eyes, yet he directed his words clearly to were she sat impatiently. His mustache danced with each syllable. "There is no more reason for you to stay here at the safe zone. Beacon has fallen and if you stayed, you'll only see more destruction." He finally looked over at her, she did not remove her gaze from the window, peering down below. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me Weiss please, there is more to this than you or anyone of your little friends could imagine." He slightly shook Weiss, as if to somehow force his concern into her.

It agitated her for her friends to be called 'little', as if her father knew anything about her. "Father, I don't think you understand. I'm a part of this now. We are a team! I will be a Huntress, things will clear up right?" Weiss really had no clue on how bad things may or may not be. For all she knew the CCT was down and communication was out for awhile.

Her father chuckled. "Don't worry Weiss, Atlas can be your home once again, where it's safe." Weiss closed her eyes. "You don't need to be a Huntress, there are far more important things to do. Now that all this is behind you-." Her father stood up. "Just stay here, everything will be fine." His tone shifted from fatherly to a sterner, commanding voice. He removed his hand from Weiss.

Weiss opened her eyes, pushing back small amounts of tears. Black specs could be spotted through slightly blurred vision. She looked back to see her father dashing down the isle toward the command center. Weiss fully cleared her eyes and looked back in time to see a black and white streak fly in front of the window.

A cabin boy yelled down the hallway. "Griffins, Mr. Schnee we have Griffins everywhere. They are attacking the ship!"

Weiss gripped Myrtenaster, she stood up and bolted for the deck.

"Weiss no, get back here!" Her father shouted.

Atlas military personnel were already on the deck, firing their weapons into the swarm of Griffins. Periodically a troopers' yell could be heard right before being picked up by massive talons and hauled off the ship followed by their last cry for help. Weiss drew her weapon as she took in the scene.

All around them were streaks of black and white, cawing and screaming with constant percussion of weapon fire. Some Griffins fell onto the deck, wounded from not so well aimed fire. They flailed around helplessly as Atlas personal finished the beasts off with generous weapon discharges.

* * *

"General Ironwood," A frail voice spoke, "I'm sorry, but her Aura was destroyed with such trauma to the body." A short pause to regain composure. "I'm afraid we would only be able to salvage the frame and majority of spare parts, but we learned so much from this experiment."

"It was truly a success in failure." Ironwood spoke, "Unfortunate for her father, but he knew the risks of even attempting that aura transplant. It worked out more favorably than we could of hoped for."

A trooper wearing Atlas military garb burst into the room. "Sorry for the intrusion General," He saluted.

Ironwood stood stiffly, hand behind his back. "Go ahead."

"We have reports of more attacks on the airships sir, The Schnee ship and other civilian extraction ships have either fallen or sustained great damage in attacks by Griffins."

"That is unfortunate, it was to be expected that heavy Grimm activity would accompany this battle. But the not even the skies are our safe route out now." A short sigh forced itself out. "We must continue to hold firm on this safe zone in Vale. Our first few ships to leave for Atlas should be able to send reinforcements promptly."


	2. A Grimm Scene

Taiyang approached his once peaceful homestead. Flames bellowed out of every possible opening, some present now which were not there before. The intense heat kept his eyes dry, preventing him from shedding tears of grief. "Yang, please no. YANG!" He screamed out in pure distress. A loud crashing sound followed by a yellow streak exited the house. Tai could just barely make out a body flying towards the treeline, a faint yellow glow shone briefly, then faded. Yang slammed hard against a large tree, snow from the bare branches fell softly around her limp body. A black figure flew out of the same opening. The beast landed squared up, searching the tree line for his prey.

"Get away from her!" Tai yelled as he sprinted forward. The Beowolf, now fully alerted to Taiyang shifted it's position to defend from an unarmed attack. Moments before Tai's bare fist landed, a bright yellow glow erupted from his arm, taking a form of a dragon with it's mouth wide open. The Beowolf took the full hit from Tai's semblance, which ripped the beast into shreds of it's former self.

More Beowolves moved into position around the lone Huntsman. Taiyang stood squared up to face his opposition. His fists clenched tightly near his belt. Both hands donned the yellow glow of a fierce dragon's head. Tai made the first move, no beast was able to react from the devastating blast of flames which poured forth from the open maws of his dragon semblance. The Beowolves caught in the flames howled out one last scream of agony.

On Tai's flank the beasts attacked, but no seasoned Huntsman would let a couple of Beowolves best him while at full combat potential. He quickly preformed an acrobatic round house kick which landed solidly on the first Beowolf's open mouth. The second beast wasn't so lucky, Tai followed up the kick with a strike from his right dragon fist, quickly chaining into an uppercut with the left. Tai refrained from knocking the beast backwards, instead stopping the strike short to blast the head of the Grimm with his flames.

Black figures laid sprawled out around the Huntsman. Their bodies picked apart and scattered into the howling wind. Tai ran towards where Yang lay. "Yang please say something." He knelt beside his daughter, picking her body up in his arms.

Yang attempted to speak, but was unable to produce anything but grunts and noises. Her head bobbed back and forth. Tai placed one hand to support her head. "Baby, no come on stay with me!" Taiyang shook her, but no other reaction followed. Her body was limp in his arms. "No this isn't happening! YANG!" A warm liquid dampened what clothing Tai wore. He noticed red snow where she had once rested.

* * *

The snow storm let up momentarily once team RNJR approached Presage, the town which Signal academy claims home. Presage was a harbor town, situated on the eastern most side of the island of Patch. In days of old waterborne craft would call this place a safe haven from torrential storms, now air ships lined it's docks. This isn't to say that water craft are nonexistent, but with the continual advancement of dust technology, boats were more recreational than before.

"Somethings wrong." Ruby spoke to her teammates. Her voice small and innocent like usual.

"Do you think the Grimm herd got here before us?" Ren replied.

"Uh guys," Jaune chimed in, his voice distraught. "Is the town usually this bright?" He was referring to scattered bright flickering lights throughout the town. Smoke flowed into the now still air.

Nora quickly responded to Jaune. "What an odd way to keep warm don't you think?"

"Guys, we have to get down there now!" Ruby's voice seemed as serious as it could, commanding her team.

"We are right behind you Ruby." Jaune said with focus while extending his shield to it's full open state.

"It appears Nora has decided to go on ahead." Ren pointed forward as he spoke in his usual tone. Off in the distance a shout of excitement could be heard from Nora Valkyrie.

The closer team RNJR got to the city the grimmer things seemed. Nora slowed her pace, allowing the rest of the team to catch up. Her normal happy go lucky face completely shifted as the scene filled their view. Beowolves and Griffins lined the streets and skies. Occasionally the team could see human corpses, shredded and dismembered in pools of blood, in the streets and some hanging out of broken windows.

"We have to get to Signal! There should be Huntsmen there fighting and protecting the people." Jaune took the lead once he noticed the shock and terror on Ruby's face.

"There may be an evacuation in progress near the docks, they may need help there." Ren's voice was still calm, no doubt he was as effected as the rest of his team of the violent images. Yet he was able to keep himself in check.

Jaune turned toward Nora and Ren, "Good idea, You two go to the docks and help out there. Me and Ruby will go to the academy. We'll get anyone we find and take them to the docks, be safe." With that, Ren produced his StormFlower from his sleeves. He nudged Nora along the back towards the docks.

Ruby in one swift motion produced her Crescent Rose in it's Scythe form, setting it horizontally with the ground, the muzzle facing behind her.

"Ruby wait, we have to go together!" Jaune's words never reached ruby's ears over the sound of Crescent Rose's blast.

Ruby was sprinting, occasionally firing her weapon to keep her fast pace even faster. She approached a group of Beowolves near a vehicle with a woman inside. Ruby leaped into the air, lifting her scythe towards the sky she fired a shot, the recoil redirected her path directly towards the pair of Grimm. Crescent Rose now took the over extended scythe form, moving the muzzle 90 degrees from it's standard position. With another high powered blast, Ruby spun around firing more shots right before landing each blow. Without missing a beat, she activated her semblance launching herself away from the now dismembered Grimm, rose peddles in her wake.

Jaune sprinted behind her, in awe of her precision and speed. Such talent he thought to himself, to execute micro adjustment in the air with the recoil of her weapon. He looked down at his own weapon in slight disappointment. "I've got to catch up to her. I've got to protect her!" Fully focused he quickened his pace.

Ruby reached the courtyard of Signal Academy. The scene that awaited her was as violent as the streets of Presage. Students and professors lay about the yard, with pools of scarlet accompanying them. Jaune was close behind her, he took the scene in with a gasp.

"Ruby, I'm sor-" He was cut short.

"My friends, here at Signal... They..." She fell to her knees. Jaune moved to comfort her, but was rejected with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked back over the scene to see Qrow standing among the bodies. "Qrow, what happened here?" Ruby said in a whimper, too faintly for anyone but Jaune to hear.

Qrow moved towards the pair, Jaune stood between Ruby and her uncle. "Qrow, what is going on?" He said, slightly choking on his words.

Ruby's uncle didn't say a word. Closer he nonchalantly moved. "Qrow! What-" Jaune was cut short once again, this time with a back hand to his face. He fell towards the ground, slamming hard loosing his grip on Crocea Mors.

Ruby too slow to react, took a kick to her chin. Qrow flipped backwards, landing one foot after another. Ruby lost grip on Crescent Rose during her own back flip into a solid land. One hand on the ground and feet planted behind her, she glance up to see a well adorned umbrella twirl and fold as it sat on it's owner's shoulder.

Neopolitan stood before her. Neo's normally happy appearance was replaced with that of pain. She threw a tattered, burnt bowler hat at Ruby's feet. Tears forced it's way out of her multicolored eyes. Instantly she knew why Neo appeared in such sorrow pain. "I'm, I..." Ruby tried to form words, "The Griffin, I didn't mean..."

Neo twirled around with an outstretched leg, head level with Ruby. Ruby put up her left hand in a defensive posture to take the blow. Neo's shin landed surprisingly softly on Ruby's forearm. Without pause Neo launched her other leg, connecting firmly with Ruby's head, reeling her backwards on the sidewalk.

Jaune leaped to his feet, raising his shield as he ran forward. Neo jumped, placing one boot on the edge of his shield. She vaulted over him, slamming her umbrella forcefully on the back of Jaune's head. The blow sent Jaune stumbling away into the side of a building, setting him prone.

Neo walked femininely towards Ruby. Her umbrella produced a sharp blade, blood was now apparent on the surrounding area of her weapon. Realization donned on Ruby as she glanced over at the corpses scattered around the courtyard. "Neo," she sobbed. "how, how could you?" Tears rolled down her face. 'Live Ruby' a voice filled her head.

Instantly Ruby lead one foot after another, knocking the umbrella away with the first strike, the second barely missed Neo. Ruby used her momentum, landed her feet and spun her body around in a series of flips, the last of which allowed her to reach and cease Crescent Rose.

Taking the initiative Neo rushed forward, the spear point of her umbrella leading the charge. Ruby activated her semblance dashing forward, slightly off center appearing behind Neo. Quickly she adjusted direction with multiple discharges of her weapon. Now vulnerable from behind Neo took the full power of Crescent Rose. A flurry of attacks followed the initial blow, Neo spun around in attempt at blocking some attacks. Her aura quickly faded as the last attack, purposefully the blunt part of Crescent Rose sent Neo backwards.

Ruby stood over Neo, she felt her own aura weakened like never before. Yet she stood victorious over her adversary. She slammed her weapon down beside her, gazing at Neo. "Leave, I never want to see you again." Ruby calmly spoke.

Neopolitan propped herself up with her free hand, she pointed her umbrella towards Ruby. Her finger moved towards a trigger. Ruby put her arm in front of her face in an attempt to guard from what seems a last ditch effort to slay her.

A split second later the spear point ejected outwards, penetrating deep into Ruby's thigh. Clearly missing it's intended mark. Ruby buckled forward clutching the projectile in her leg. She looked ahead, black plumes surrounded the image before Ruby. Neo's body lay slumped in a pool of scarlet liquid. Behind her stood a figure, a red cape fluttered in the wind. Over this figure's shoulder lay a great scythe. A scarlet streak was apparent on the blade, extending from the cutting portion to the back end. Separate from the body on the floor lay brown and pink hair, attached was brown and pink eyes which bore their way into Ruby's innocent soul. Ruby choked, in utter shock.

"Never endanger your team like that again Ruby. Learn that now!" A rugged voice spoke. Qrow turned around to face Ruby, "This isn't Beacon Academy anymore, there is no one to stop the fight once your Aura depletes." Her uncle reached down and ripped the spear point out of Ruby's thigh. She winced in pain. "If you can't pull the trigger when it matters, your team dies because of you. You were chosen to be a leader for a reason, you trained for this. You can't expect your hands to be innocent and clean your entire life Ruby." Qrow looked aside briefly. "Learn from my mistakes."

Ruby clutched her uncles' leg. She burst into tears. "Qrow, I. I couldn't do it Qrow." Her uncle patted Ruby's head, stroking it gently.

Jaune sat back, taking in the scene before him. 'I couldn't protect someone else, I failed again. I can't do this.' Tears rolled down his face.

"What? Do you expect to live happily ever after?" -Blake

"I want us all to." -Ruby

* * *

Weiss lunged forward, planting her weapon deep into the underbelly of a Griffin. She had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Slowly over the course of the battle the ground seemed to approach slowly. She activated a glyph under her, launching herself into the air. Her attack missed a passing Griffin, she activated another glyph mid air to change direction. The second attack hit it's mark, placing herself on the back of a Griffin spinning out of control. A glyph appeared on the back of the Griffin, pushing away the beast allowing Weiss to find another target. She was easily dispatching the beasts, yet there were no sign of an end to the assault.

Mr. Schnee spectated the battle from the cabin. A tear fell from his eye, trapped in his mustache. He made no movement to wipe it dry. Flames erupted from the ship. The dust driven engines exploded, driving the nose of the massive ship downward. He fell, succumbing to gravity. It pulled him under large instruments of navigation. He put all his strength to remain upright, pressing firmly on the control panels. The standard view out of the helm had now shifted from clouds to cityscape.

Weiss activated a single glyph under her feet, allowing her to latch on to the now vertical deck. She watched in horror as the soldiers fighting on the deck with her were plunged in free fall down to the ground. Some were lucky. or unlucky enough to be snatched up by passing by Griffins.

The bow of the ship carved itself through buildings, destroying once occupied dwellings. Weiss created more glyphs, allowing her to jump away from the doomed ship and safely to the ground. Behind her the once grand, luxurious sky ship sank. Thoughts of her father filled her head, "I know I wasn't the best daughter father but please be alright!" She screamed as she ran toward the wreckage.

The Griffins surrounded the grounded ship like buzzards to corpses, picking up helpless wounded solders and Schnee company men. Weiss found herself at the helm of the ship, she activated a glyph that promptly exploded to provide access to the interior. There her father lay, pinned under the navigational instruments. "Father, we've got to leave, lets go!" Weiss cried out.

"Weiss," Her father spoke with great effort. Blood spilled out of his mouth. "I was wrong." With those final words her father passed before her.

His head lay on her lap, blood poured onto her white skirt. "Father, I..." She choked on her words. "I'm sorry..." the words barely managed to escape her lips.

* * *

After the incident at Signal Academy, Qrow with Ruby in arms and Jaune in trail made it to the docks. Civilians with Huntsmen and police assisted with the evacuation process. Ren and Nora fended off wave after wave of Beowolves and Griffins with the help of other Huntsmen. "Jaune, take Ruby and your team to the safe zone in Vale."

"Qrow where are you going? You can't just leave us." Jaune received the wounded Ruby in his arms.

"I have business to take care of. I will meet up with you all soon. Stay this night at the safe zone. Before sunrise leave south through the agriculture district. Get to the eastern boarder of Vale. There should be a trail to the abandoned town of Ctary. I will meet you on the road there. Be safe and travel quickly." Without hesitation black plumes surrounded Qrow. In an instant he was gone, and in his place was a crow, taking flight over the sea towards Vale.

It was a fairly short flight to the edge of Vale's safe zone. In black plumes Qrow took his human form. Beside him was a tall figure with black robes, on this figure's back was a massive embroidered golden crucifix fixed by a sash. "Nenia, long time no see." Qrow spoke, taking a sip out of his flask.

"The same." The figure removed his hood, reveling brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail which flowed down his back. "Qrow, this is bad."

"Yeah, real bad." He replied solemnly.

"You know with Ozpin gone, the CCT down, everyone will be at each others throats." Nenia spoke softly, pushing up his circular glasses.

Qrow peered over the horizon, taking in Vale and all its former glory, now overran with Grimm. The sight of a large wreckage bellowing out smoke caught his eye. "We can still follow through with his plans-" He was cut short.

"No, we all have separate allegiances now. Give me the key Qrow." Nenia stood tall, right hand forward, his other hand behind his back.

Qrow glanced back towards Ozpin's cane, which was fixed beneath his own weapon. "Nenia, you can not be serious. We can not fight at a time like this. The plan will work, we have to follow through with it. Trust him like we all did before."

"We can only have trust in our kingdoms now, Qrow. Ozpin failed, the other kingdoms' agents most likely know this by now. His plan was lost the moment you had to fill his role." He paused slightly, Qrow shifted his weight into a combat stance, not yet drawing his weapon. "I don't have to tell you that Vale has fallen, it is a non-issue for the others now. Your on the losing side Qrow." Nenia sighed, "If I were you, I'd watch out for silver eyes, who knows what the kingdoms are planning with what happened to the Grimm Dragon here." He lowered his hand, "You've bested me in combat, I must retreat and lick my wounds. Our next encounter won't be so forgiving Qrow. My team isn't as hesitant as I am." With his final words the area around Nenia erupted in black flames. In it's wake nothing remained.

Qrow released his grip on his weapon. He let loose a heavy sigh of relief. "This is worse than I could of imagined." With a final sip of his flask, black plumes enveloped him.


	3. Convergence on Vale

Taiyang Xiao Long, with his daughter in arms, raced towards the Presage docks. The horrors did not strike him down, nothing was more important to him than to get his daughter to safety. Although the scene before him was grimmer than he had expected. The entire island of Patch would surely succumb to the onslaught of the Grimm attack if the island's largest town, and home to its Huntsman Academy, had fallen so quickly.

A defensive barricade had been erected at a small portion of the docks where airships were extracting casualties and civilians. Huntsmen and police officials directed throngs of traffic towards multiple stationed ships, prepped ready to leave at a moment's notice. "Tychus Finly!" Tai yelled towards a police trooper. "I'm so glad to see you."

Tychus continued to direct traffic, "Tai! Thank dust you are here. I was getting worried that no one else from inland made it." Tychus paused, catching his breathe, allowing another officer to take his place directing traffic. "I'm glad you sent your daughter's team here, they fought off the initial brunt of Grimm attacks."

Taiyang breathed a sigh of relief. "Ruby made it? Is she still here?"

"No, she was wounded, her and her team took a ship to Vale. They should be there by now." Tychus replied.

"Wounded-" Tai was cut short.

Tychus placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "She was in far better shape than," He glanced down at Yang, who was nestled in her father's arms. Blood matted Tai's shirt, a lot of blood, non of which his own. "You best get Yang on board this next ship leaving. There are medical stations at the Vale safe zone. She'll be fine there"

Taiyang handed Yang off to a nearby officer who had outstretched arms. "She will be in good care sir!" The police officer replied.

"Where are the other Huntsmen? There should be more here defending the evacuation." Tai looked around taking in all the familiar faces of officers and Huntsmen, some of which were his coworkers at Signal.

"Tai, we got word there was a massacre at Signal. One of the White Fang members apparently was here." Tychus hesitantly answered. "Qrow showed up and eliminated the threat, although too late."

"Qrow, you better know what you are doing." Tai said under his breath. He filled his lungs with air, composing himself. "Where do you need me?"

* * *

Weiss peered over the once bustling streets of Vale's commercial district. From her vantage point she could see the encampment of Vale's safe zone, nestled close by the docks on the western edge of the Industrial district. She panted, taking this quiet time to recuperate her aching muscles. It wouldn't take much longer to reach a patrol outpost situated near the safe zone where she could let her guard down and fully rest.

She had been traveling south west from the downed airship, battling stray Grimm on her way to the safe zone she had helped secure. "This can't be happening." Weiss moaned, so much has happened within the past couple of days. This stress would take it's toll on anyone, no one was exempt from this madness. Thoughts of Ruby, Yang and Blade filled her mind. She had one goal now, find her team, and get Blake back to Vale.

As suddenly as she stopped to rest, Weiss jumped to her feet and doubled her pace. She wasn't going to stop short at a guard post, all the way to the safe zone she would run.

The safe zone was growing, each day. It appeared that Atlas military and Huntsmen took block after block, nearly encompassing the entire coastal area of Vale's Industrial district. Taking back land to the east was proving difficult, due to the threat of Grimm from more angles and what little forces they had to offer could handle. Patrol bases were set up throughout the Industrial district, reporting back signs of large scale Grimm activity, giving time for the personnel to shift defensive locations.

* * *

Team RNJR moved through the streets, they were damp with melting snow. Although some snow still resiliently present on portions of the sidewalks. So many people were crammed into this one little area, civilians huddled together attempting to keep warm around some burning trash barrels. The sun setting, it had been an eventful day for the entire team. Ruby was walking now on her own, albeit slowly with a limp. They pushed their way with the throngs of people, in search of a medical station. It did not take long for the team to make their way to one.

Inside was no better of a scene than the streets of Vale. People lay in rows on cots, covered in blood soaked bandages. Moaning and suffering filled RNJR's ears along with a foul stench. Faunus and Human nurses dashed quickly between patients.

"I, I don't need to take attention away from these people. My aura will heal me, lets leave..." Ruby gripped the back end of Jaune's hoodie, pulling him away from the tent.

"I think it wise for someone trained to take a look at your leg Ruby, your aura should of healed that wound by now. Something is wrong." Ren spoke gently. He placed his palm on Ruby's forehead preventing her from exiting, although her legs kept moving.

"Ruby!" A familiar voice rang out. It belonged to a young Faunus girl, with bunny ears protruding from the top of her long brown hair.

The tiny girl removed her forehead from Ren's gentle palm to face in the direction of the voice. "Velvet, I'm glad to see you are doing ok!" Ruby replied. The Faunus girl was clearly not attending this medical tent for treatment, she was dressed in a white apron, blood stained the article of clothing.

Velvet rushed over towards the team, noticing the scarlet red on Ruby, which grimly complemented her clothing's color scheme. "Your leg, are you alright?" She said with her sweet caring voice.

Team RNJR recounted the events at Patch. "Oh that is terrible!" Velvet commented. "I can't believe we lost Patch..." Her voice sounded genuinely sad as it should. "Where is Yang?"

"She is with dad. They should be far enough away from the Grimm attack." Ruby replied. "Dad will take care of her, I'm sure they are fine." She waved a hand in the air, dismissing the idea that they could be in danger. Yet she held the thought of her family in trouble in the back of her mind.

"Oh!" Velvet inspected the horrible open wound more closely. "Now let me look at your leg. That bit there looks nasty." She said while prodding Ruby's thigh slightly, attempting to gauge the pain.

During the short treatment, Velvet explained the state of affairs at the safe zone. Apparently General Ironwood had taken command, attempting to reclaim land around the safe zone in an effort to expand the amount of space required to house refugees. But progress halted once they had taken and established the most accessible area of land. It wasn't enough to house what refugees they at taken in already, and with more coming from Patch the safe zone would only get more crowded.

Velvet cleaned the wound on Ruby's leg, it had some residue of dust which prevented it from fully healing. The combination of dust was rarely used by Huntsmen due to the effects only applying to humanoids, not Grimm. This form of dust was clearly designed to dispatch people. Team RNJR waited outside for Ruby to rejoin them.

Nora leaned towards Ruby as she exited the tent. "So are ya all fixed up now?" Even through all that happened, Nora still put on a comforting, happy face.

"Yeah," Ruby's face attempted to match that of Nora's, albeit poorly. "Let's find a place to stay the night." She smiled and cocked her head.

* * *

"Whats her status?" A man clapped a pair of latex covered hands together, rubbing them vigorously which produced interesting sticky sounds. Clearly excited at the prospect before him.

His assistant, much younger than the doctor flipped through a scroll with his thumb. "Multiple fractures, broken ribs. Wow, the spine has been shattered. And one lack of a forearm." He lowered his scroll gazing admirably towards his senior. "This one is going to be a challenge Doctor Frankein, no?"

The doctor tried very little to hide a small chuckle before speaking. "The General gave us the go ahead himself." He motioned over towards multiple metallic humanoid objects displayed on a nearby table. "It is a shame that his test subject ended up, eviscerated. But science!" The doctor moved dismembered robotic body parts around on the table. He picked up a few pieces, bringing them close to his eyes to gauge the usefulness of each part.

Yang lay on a cold operation table, overhead a large lamp illuminated her. She was unconscious, breathing slowly through a mask which supplied oxygen and a sleeping agent throughout her body. Around her the pair of over eccentric doctors worked diligently in the night.

* * *

Team RNJR reluctantly accepted a building as refuge. Some buildings were designated as Huntsmen and soldier lodging, allowing the fighters to fully recover while most civilians weathered the elements.

"Do you really thing what Velvet said is true?" Ruby was propped up on a wall. She wore a black tank top and white with pink rose pajama bottoms. "The part about losing Patch." She allowed the thought of her family there in danger to come forward. Although they were the ones to notify Velvet, it seemed like she knew that the situation at Signal was a sure sign the rest of Patch was lost. Something Ruby didn't want to considered fully.

Jaune, in his one-piece blue pajamas scooted closer to Ruby. "I'm sure they made it out. There were a lot of ships there. Not to mention the amount of people that actually made it here before us." He said in a hushed volume, not wanting to disturb those who slept. "There are many capable people there, we saw that."

Ruby looked towards the other members of her team. Ren lay sideways away from Nora while she clung to his back. Both were asleep, resting for the long journey ahead of them. "Yang is tough, and Dad is there to protect her." Ruby reassured herself once more with her squeaky cute voice. With that said, she rested her head down on her backpack. It wasn't as soft as a pillow she thought, but this is what life would be like. At least for now. "Good night Jaune." She closed her eyes, and attempted to clear her head for tomorrow.

* * *

Finally, after a long trek Weiss Schnee stood before a makeshift gate which would provide entrance to the Vale safe zone. She could of easily jumped over the side with the assistance of her glyphs, either fatigue or not wanting to alarm anyone refrained her from doing so. Weiss was quickly granted access by guards, they interrogated her. Attempting to get as much information about the Schnee vessel that they could.

A woman's voice asserted itself over the prodding solders. "Enough you two, can't you tell she has had a long day." Glynda motioned aside the pair of guards with her riding crop. She slapped one guard on the shoulders, who seemed oddly pleased. "Weiss! Come now, let's get you some medical attention. You look horrible." Clearly Goodwitch was unconcerned about how Weiss felt about her appearance being called horrible.

"I'm fine..." She started, "This isn't mine." Weiss wiped her hand over the now dried blood on her otherwise beautiful skirt.

Hypocritically Glynda took up where the guards had left off in the 'interrogation' process. Weiss told her about the Griffins and her father. About how the vessel took damage and fell in the commercial district.

Glynda comforted her as much as she could. "Weiss, I have news that you may want to hear." The Schnee girl looked up raising an eye brow. "Yang was brought in a couple hours ago, you should go check in on her." With that Weiss dashed off clearly winded, yet she did not let up.

* * *

"It's time Tai, lets go!" The sun was rising, bringing what little warmth it could to the battlefield at the docks. Tai dispatched a pair of Beowolves with his semblance, he glanced over his shoulder to find Tychus calling for a full retreat into the last airship. No more civilians were in sight, everyone who made it to the docks were now presumed safe at Vale. "Hell, it's about time." Tychus spoke, now within normal speaking distance of Tai. The pair, along with the last of the defenders boarded the airship.

"Pilot, double time to Vale!" Taiyang yelled into the ship's cockpit.

The pilot looked back and produced a weary smile, putting up her thumb. "We are five by five, let's dust off."

The ship lifted off the ground with a roar of the dust fueled engines. Below them Grimm swarmed the location they had been defending, howling at their victory. Although the Huntsmen and officers succeeded in holding out, evacuating any civilians and wounded they could. Patch was still lost. Without communications with the few other small villages around the island, they could only assumed they had suffered a similar fate as Presage. Tai looked away is disgust, have they always been this vulnerable?

* * *

Qrow stood on a rooftop, overlooking the trail team RNJR now traveled. He shifted his gaze towards the rising sun which hung low over the city of Vale. Qrow was relieved to see Ruby with her team following his directions. It was paramount that he get them on their way to Ctary as soon as possible. If what Nenia had told him was true, a more dangerous threat than Grimm would be on their trail.

A cloud of black feathers escaped Qrow's body, shifting it to that of a crow's. The bird flew downward towards the safe zone. Moments later he landed, reverting back to his bipedal form. "Well Qrow," A sharp woman's voice commented on the sight.

Qrow's rugged voice, a complete opposite of the one that had just spoken replied. "It is like we thought."

"So the other kingdoms are here?" Glynda asked, not so much as a question but as a sign that she understood the situation. "Where do you have Ruby?"

Qrow ran his fingers through his hair. "Well they _were_ here." He was interrupted.

" _They_? And _were_?" She hissed. "What do you mean, where are you sending her?"

"Ozpin's plan Glynda." Qrow moved his hand to silence her, wanting to elaborate on what was going on before she jumped to any more conclusions. "They are going to Haven, from Ctary. Glynda things are moving faster than what we were let on to." He continued. "She is with Jaune, Ren and that one crazy red head. It was important to get them moving quickly. Like you know, the other kingdoms are making their moves as well." He lifted his flask to his lips, taking in the stinging liquid.

Goodwitch moved aside his hand, spilling some of the drink on his clothing. "They can't go alone, you know this!"

"Right, that is why I am here now, telling you this." Qrow wiped his shirt. "Get your team and catch up to Ruby."

Glynda sighed reluctantly. "And what are _you_ doing?" She stressed the word you.

"Well _I_ ," Qrow placed a similar stress on I. "have got to keep things moving forward. And by the way, Taiyang will want to come. Keep a spot open." With that a black crow flew off into the distance.

"I swear, he's almost bad as Ozpin." Glynda headed off in search of her fellow professors which would form her team.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : One could assume Zwei was left at the Xiao Long residence and survived the Grimm attack on Patch due to the fact we know animals are rarely in danger of Grimm. Or that Ruby had forgotten she packed Zwei in her backpack and found his corpse whilst sleeping. Both of which may explain Zwei's reclusiveness in the story thus far. I figure another chapter before I can start releasing entire chapters about each team instead of jumping around. The next couple of chapters have me excited to write, as such I will be taking a small break (couple of hours) to come back refreshed.


	4. On the Road

The airship flared, pointing it's nose upwards decreasing its speed into what would become a smooth landing. Taiyang did not wait to find out. He patted Tychus' shoulder before leaping out from the side of the descending ship. Below him a few dock workers which were assisting in the airship's touchdown parted ways, allowing Tai to land solidly where they once stood. His movement flowed from a crouching position effortlessly into a sprint. As he raced down the crowded docks a realization came over him. He had no idea where he was rushing off to. His sprint became a fast jog as he glanced around the docks for some indication of the location of Yang.

His eyes stopped on a familiar figure with folded arms. There before him stood a fair looking woman who appeared to be just starting her middle ages. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, yet she allowed the front right side to hang attractively loose, pushed off aside by her glasses. Tai's eyes locked with those green orbs. Glynda dropped her arms to her sides and walked towards Tai. He allowed his eyes to fall slightly down below her head for a short moment before returning to her face. "Tai, I was told you would be arriving around this time."

Undoubtedly Qrow was working tirelessly in the background. "Where is Ya-" He was struck playfully on his ribs, a clear indication to stop talking.

"Walk with me." She commanded quickly, guiding him forward with her riding crop. "As I'm sure you know from Qrow. Things are bad." Glynda glanced over to see Tai nod, then continued. "He has decided it best to send Ruby and her team off to Haven." She sighed slightly before quickly continuing. "They won't be able to make it safely there alone. He wants me and my team to catch up and assist in every way possible." Glynda stopped in front a well worn building. "He thought you may want to tag along, is that something you'd be interested in Tai?"

"Not for the plan, for my girls, yes." Tai replied, thoughts of Ruby and Yang filled his mind. He'd go along with Ozpin's plan, even if it was only to be close to protect his girls. Glynda motioned him forward. She opened the door to the building revealing a medical waiting room.

The pair entered the room. Multiple people sat about the lobby. One person caught his eye for a brief moment, a young silver haired girl sat slumped over in her seat asleep. They walked down a hallway to a door slightly ajar. Tai peered in to see Yang laying in a bed fast asleep. He noticed a mechanical device attached to her once missing arm. It appeared to be a gray tented metal, with green streaks highlighting certain parts of the arm. A green power symbol made itself apparent on the top half of the forearm, possible remnant of a former owner.

Tai made an attempt to enter the room, but was stopped by Glynda. "She has made a remarkable recovery from the operation. But we can not stay here much longer. Tai she will be fine, we must go if you want to catch up with Ruby." Glynda walked back down the hallway, allowing Taiyang to follow suit on his own. "You know very well how fast she is." She said humorously.

Outside two newcomers welcomed the pair. The first spoke sporadically with speed, not necessarily out of necessity of time. "Ah well. It looks like we are all here. Shall we set off then?" He chuckled, sipping on a green and gray metal thermos.

The next man to speak did so through a thick gray mustache. "Oh the stories we will tell of this for decades to come!" A very dangerous looking blunderbuss with ax blades attached to the butt was strung across his back. Tai questioned the practicality of such a weapon to himself, surely no sane man would dare wield that weapon. Yet before him, all around him even, not a sane man was present.

Taiyang wiped his hand over a sweating forehead. "Professors." He nodded towards the pair greeting them.

The tall green haired man leaned forward over Tai, pushing up his glasses. "That's Doctor, I'm sure you are well aware."

* * *

"You can come see her now, she is up." A small Faunus girl with a tiny fluffy white tail stood over Weiss.

Weiss stretched slowly, opening her mouth to take in as much air as she could. She batted her eyes, attempting to focus on the assistant standing before her. It took a moment before Weiss realized where she was once again, and who she had been waiting for. "Oh finally, she had been asleep for too long!" She got to her feet, expelling any signs of lingering drowsiness. She followed the Faunus girl to Yang's bedroom. The Schnee girl entered the room to find Yang moving about her new arm, testing each finger in an attempt to clench them into a fist. Clearly the look on her face was that of uncertainty. "Oh Yang!" Weiss startled her yellow haired teammate. "You had me so worried." She threw her arms around Yang.

Yang hesitantly wrapped her new prosthetic arm gently around her teammate. After a few moments more she gently pushed away on Weiss' shoulder. Not in an attempt to dismiss her, but to look her in the eyes. "Weiss, what are you doing here?"

Weiss released herself from the bond. She then sat sideways on the bedside, crossing over her legs. "I could be asking you the same thing." Her tone would seem sharp to anyone that didn't know her, but to a teammate it was clearly a voice of concern. Weiss dodged Yang's question with a flurry of her own. "What happened on Patch, I heard bad news! Where is Ruby, and Blake? Why were you so banged up!" Weiss noticed a small discomfort when she mentioned Blake.

"Whoa," Yang started off, she motioned with her left hand for her to slow down. "All I remember was a Grimm attacked me at our house on Patch. And Ruby is missing?"

"Yeah, I overheard about Patch refugees or something. And I ran into Velvet earlier, she said Ruby and team JNPR," Weiss paused, thinking about the now missing P in JNPR. She continued. "Ruby and the others were in the safe zone. I thought I would find them here with you." She looked around the room as if to find Ruby hiding somewhere in plain sight. "And Blake, I know she left before I did, but did she not come back yet? Where did she go?"

"Blake ran!" Yang felt a déjà vu with the conversation she had days ago with Ruby. "She just ran away Weiss. Just like before, this is bull-" She was cut short by Weiss' hand which covered her mouth.

"Yang, our teammate. Our Blake, is out there right now, _running_? Oh the nerve of that cat!" Weiss got up from the bed and stomped one foot down. "And Ruby, I bet she is chasing her down as we speak. That reckless!"

A new voice threw itself into the room. "Did someone say cat?" Yang and Weiss looked towards the back of the room where Sun Wukong leaned through the door.

Bellow Sun a blued haired strikingly handsome man leaned in. "Well hello ladies." Neptune made a clicking sound with his mouth, accompanied with a wink towards Weiss.

Weiss blushed slightly. "What are you doing here?" She directed the first half towards Neptune, and continued sharply with a glance at Wukong. "And you, surprised you used the door this time."

Sun walked around, feigning interest at the bleak décor of the room. "Well, we so happened to come across some vital, secure information at old Ironwood's HQ." He animatedly waved his hands around, as if to portray it was no big deal.

"How do you come across intel, from a highly guarded military station?" Weiss knew exactly what the Faunus did. "What, did you break in and force Neptune here to stand guard while you rummage through their computers?" Neptune forced out a couple quiet laughs as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well we didn't _break_ anything." Wukong answered. Sun proceeded to explain that he and Neptune were searching for any signs of Blake in reports from guard posts. General Ironwood wouldn't just hand over possible sensitive material, especially to a team not from Beacon. While the reports were just mostly Grimm sightings, they noticed one area in particular had White Fang activity. Naturally they were going to look for Blake there when they stumbled over messages informing of an operation regarding an amputated member from Beacon. "And so now we are here, Ice Queen."

Yang jumped out of bed wearing her patient's gown, "Then let's go find us a lost kitten." The other students in the room exchange humorous glaces at each other. "What?"

Weiss blushed a little, pulling up the bed sheet to cover Yang's exposed backside. "I think you should get dressed first."

Yang blushed with Weiss. "Thanks, I suppose I shouldn't just let everything, _Yang_ out?" She moved her head back and forth, looking for some form of acceptance. There was none.

"Whoa, and what is this?" Sun moved closer to inspect Yang's new arm. "Looks like that was made from _spare change_. Honestly Yang, green isn't your color. Just my two _cents_." He poked fun at her.

Neptune rubbed his smooth chin. "I can't place my hand on it, but that looks familiar. What do you call it?"

Yang pondered for a moment. "I think, Phantom Caestus will do." With that she slammed her fist into the open palm of newly named Phantom Caestus. The energy she had worked up quickly faded as a realization came over her. "Uh, so where are my clothes?"

* * *

Team RNJR had been walking for the majority of the day. They only stopping to rest and eat what provisions they had brought with them. The team had little difficulty navigating their way through the Agriculture district south east of the safe zone. What Grimm they spotted were quickly dispatched. They managed to evade a large group of Beowolves and Ursa at one point, although sneaking around the herd wasn't Ruby's idea. The group decided to save their energy for when they needed it most, which may turn out to be a wise choice of strategy.

The more they walked, the cooler it became as they were surrounded by more and more trees. The majority of which still clung tightly to their reddening leaves, unwilling to inevitably let go. Ruby's red cloak fluttered in the wind as the path before them widened into an open field. Ruby raised her head to take in chilling air and survey their surroundings.

Jaune spoke as the team halted in the clearing. "How much," He allowed his body to react naturally to the fatigue of combat and their long trek. "How much further to Ctary?" Jaune whined.

"Just be glad we aren't stuffed in Vale anymore!" Nora chimed in, her peppy nature pushed through her exhaustion. "I mean look at all the nature!"

Ren commented on her optimism. "Nora, can you just sit for a moment? Your show of energy is making _me_ tired." He wiped some snow off of a rock, promptly placing his rear on top with a sigh.

"Wasn't that drunk suppose to meet up with us, or did he just send us out here to freeze to death?" Jaune said with little effort to be humorous.

"Jaune will you just," Ruby blurted out. She surprised herself with the small outburst, covering up her mouth. "Uncle Qrow will show up." She had much on her mind, Yang, Blake, her father. Everything was happening so quickly. The imagine of Neo's decapitated head laying beside her once beautiful figure pushed itself into her mind. They had to grow up, they no longer could be children she thought.

Ren leaped off the rock he was perched upon. "Heads up, something is coming." He produced his StormFlower from his sleeves, fully extending the blades on the weapons.

Within the same time frame Ren drew his weapons, a dark figure streaked it's way from the tree line into the open field. He was crouched low to the ground, one knee in the snow the other pushed him upwards into a standing position. The large brim of his hat covered his facial features in a shadow cast by the lowering sun. The man wore a red poncho with yellow diamonds as a pattern. He stood squared up with team RNJR, legs spread and hands low to his hips. Suddenly he drew his weapon on the right side, spinning it around. He kept flipping it around, drawing his second weapon on the other side to join in the display. At one moment he had both weapons in the air and did a small 360 rotation of his body, catching both following back into more twirling. His left weapon stopped, instantly spinning in reverse into his holster. The right revolver lifted high to his hat, pushing up the brim to reveal his face. It was rough, most definitely not within their age group. He was totting a brown goatee with shaggy hair pushed outward by his hat. "Silver eyes huh, I figured you'd have been a bit... Taller." With that said he inhaled on his cigar, letting loose a puff of smoke which trailed off in the wind.

Ruby extended her Crescent Rose, slamming it down in the direction of the newcomer. She cocked her weapon in preparation to fire. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She brought her eyebrows together in a confident yet distrusting expression.

The man stepped forward slowly, one foot at a time. His left hand was low to his belt while the other motioned around. "Didn't that old crow tell you about me?" He chuckled and allowed a cloud of smoke to pollute the air while holstering his weapon. "He told me to come take you with me, should I've brought candy?."

Ren stepped between Ruby and the advancing man. "Stop there, not a step further." He leveled his weapons towards him, cocking them sideways allowing him to peer over the sides down at his target.

"Well now, I reckon I should've brought candy." He stopped, now squared up with hands at the ready. "Draw."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A Caestus or Cestus, is an old battle glove. Sometimes amputees will have some sort of feeling where their missing limbs once were. This is know as a phantom pain. Together we have Phantom Caestus, the name of Yang's new arm, and sequentially her new weapon along with one Ember Celica. I wouldn't expect some sort of rocket propelled arm, just a heads up. Sun, Weiss, Yang and Neptune may be referred to as team SWYN, spoken as Swan. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but there was a lot of detail to put in, and the puns were real. I'm excited about writing the next chapter, but expect a long one and a little bit of a wait. I'd love to see more reviews on how I'm portraying characters and how the story is playing out! Thanks all.


	5. A Forest Brawl pt1

"Yeah this is the White Fang's little hideout for sure." Wukong whispered to his team. "Looks like they are loading those Bullheads up." He was pointing down towards what looked like a warehouse with multiple airships preparing for take off. "Grimm activity doesn't seem to be as strong around here, that must allow them to use the airspace to travel." He pondered out loud.

"Look." Weiss motioned towards a figure that stood out from the rest. The figure had red spiked hair with what appeared to be horns right above a mask that covered the upper half of his face. "That must be..."

"Its him alright." Yang interrupted. She started to move forward out from their cover, but was stopped and pulled backwards to the ground by Weiss.

"Don't be an idiot. We are here for Blake not him." She glanced down at Yang's prosthetic, shaking her head slightly. "There will be a time and place, but not now."

Team SWYN waited and watched patiently for what seemed like hours. Noon turned to dusk when the first of the Bullheads took flight. A familiar figure with long dark black hair dashed towards an ascending airship. "Is that?" Suddenly a hooked weapon flew from this figure attaching itself to the low flying ship via a thin ribbon. The person reeled themselves up to the side of the Bullhead. "Blake!" Yang blurted out. "We have got to get down there!" Even through her team attempting to hold her back, she broke free and dashed towards the warehouse. Her left hand Ember Celica extended into gauntlet form. They exchanged looks, before running after their teammate.

"Wait what are you planning?" Weiss yelled down towards her, Yang was reminding her of Ruby more and more. Yet, she knew this was headed in the right direction. They needed to get to Blake and what better way to follow her than with the White Fang's own airships. If they could get to one in time.

Yang dashed towards a pair of White Fang members carrying boxes to the last airship left. The pair had enough time to look at each other before Yang placed both her fists into the heads of the unsuspecting members. They fell to the floor sliding a couple of feet, dropping the boxes. Yang stood frozen for a moment, after deciding they were incapable of getting up or they just didn't want to she moved on.

Weiss and company rounded the corner of the building to see two White Fang members being leveled by the powerhouse that is Yang. Even with getting accustomed to her new prosthetic, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Get those others over there, I'll make sure the pilot doesn't take off!" She pointed towards a couple approaching Faunus donning the White Fang attire while drawing the Myrtenaster in her left hand. Yang nodded, but was already in motion.

"What do you want us to do?" Wukong glanced back towards Neptune as he drew his own weapon. Without responding Weiss summoned a glyph which propelled her to the entrance of the Bullhead. Neptune shrugged as he whipped out his weapon in rifle form.

Yang made quick work of the two approaching members, she effortlessly found more thugs to beat on. "I suppose we should-" Suddenly a loud crash echoed throughout the warehouse. The pair looked over to find Weiss in a pile of boxes behind the airship. "Help Weiss?"

Sun and Neptune quickly placed themselves between the recovering Weiss and the entrance to the Bullhead. Out stepped an oddly large member of the White Fang. He whirled around a buzzing chainsaw in a taunt. "You're messin' with the wrong Faunus Schnee girl." He focused on the pair in front of him now. "You there, monkey boy. Why do you help this filth?"

Sun smiled, he dashed forward. The White Fang Lieutenant stabbed, but Sun was too fast. He placed his staff on the ground, using it to propel him over the top of the Faunus. The Lieutenant attempted to track Sun with his weapon overhead. Wukong landed and brought his staff upward, connecting solidly on the back of his foe. He stumbled away from Sun into the outstretched leg of Neptune, placing him prone. "Whoa." Neptune let loose, as his foot was seized by the fallen enemy. Neptune was pulled forcefully across the ground, the Faunus then proceeded to use him as a counter weight to heave himself upwards.

He spat. "Is that all you-" A chill ran over the massive Faunus. His legs pinned, and the entire backside was rooted in ice. Weiss stood with her rapier level. Her weapon was tucked close to her chest, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Sun moved in for the finishing blow, a downward strike to the forehead knocked the Faunus unconscious.

"Well that happened." Sun commented while helping Neptune to his feet. "How is Yang doing?" The group looked back over the warehouse to find piles of White Fang members scattered around her, who was beating the last visible hostile into a pulp. "Expected nothing less."

The group congregated into the airship. "So uh, who knows how to fly this thing?" Weiss looked around to her team.

Yang stepped towards the cockpit. "Buckle up, how hard could this..." She took in the full sight of navigational instruments and other blinking lights and nobs. "Oh, on second thought." She hesitated.

"Step back." Neptune lowered his goggles overs his eyes. "I took flight lessons before joining Haven academy. I was going to be a commercial pilot." He settled down in the seat, instantly flipping switches to produce a loud rumbling sound from the Bullhead.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "And you became a Huntsman instead, why?"

"Failed my flight tests, multiple times." The team exchanged horrified looks at each other. "Don't worry." Neptune flapped his hand in a calming motion. "It was just the landings." With that, the airship heaved up into the air.

* * *

"Draw."

Ren's opponent drew their weapon with such speed he swear he already had his revolver aimed towards him before declaring the draw. Ren shifted his weight, waiting to see the first couple of rounds fly towards him before cartwheeling to the side. The dust infused bullets flew harmlessly past him, he squeezed the trigger on his own weapons. A spray of bullets overwhelmed his opposition, forcing him to dash to the side.

The bearded man quickly twirled his weapon, Ren saw empty shells fall from the spinning revolver. 'This is my chance.' Ren dashed forward, spraying more as he ran. Before getting close he released both of the magazines in his own weapons. He lead with his right foot which connected with the man's shoulder. Ren hung in air as a blast of bullets hit him solidly in the chest. 'What? He should have been reloading'. Lie Ren flipped backwards in time to see his foe twirl his weapon once more. There he saw a brief second he reloaded the weapon with a quick loader on his belt during the flashy spin.

Ren took this time to quickly reload his own firearms. The pause did not last long as his opponent fanned the hammer on his weapon, unleashing a volley of dust bullets towards Ren. A couple found their mark, his Aura was holding strong. Ren released a small burst from StormFlower, first the right, then the left. He gained ground with each suppressive fire. The man drew his second firearm, firing liberal shots alternating between the two weapons. Ren ducked, avoiding a shot to the head. He swiped with his leg knocking his target off balance. With a spin he brought his other leg up, sending his opponent skyward. Ren followed up, leaping into the air to strike downward with the blades of his weapons. He landed slightly after his foe.

"Your tough kid, I'll give you that." The man wiped his forearm over his mouth. "Call me Ringo, the man that is going to end you tonight." He drew on his cigar, lighting his face with a dull red glow.

Ren stood legs spread in a combat stance. "Leave before I'm forced to _really_ hurt you." He said calmly. His voice did not betray his speech, although he knew his opponent was still sizing him up, testing him.

"You get that creep Ren!" Nora cheered from the sidelines, dancing slightly.

His opposition lifted his weapon into the air, firing a single shot which produced a light that hung high overhead. Ren squinted his eyes, analyzing the latest move. "Guys watch out, he is not alone." The other members of his team took combat stances, scanning the tree line for more possible hostiles.

"Haha, even though I wanted to have a good fight. We still have to get this done quickly." The man twirled his weapons once more, unleashing empty casings to the ground which melted the thin layer of snow they touched.

Ren dashed forward, seizing the initiative. He lead with his bladed weapons, they swiped the air in front of Ringo. The man dropped a small tube at his feet. Ren acrobatically flipped backwards away from the foreign object. 'A bomb?' Suddenly smoke escaped the cylindrical object. More identical objects were tossed around the open field, all producing their own screen of smoke. Ringo was hidden from view now, behind these clouds of smoke which seemed to not be effected much by the ambient wind.

Streaks of light flew from within the smoke, surprisingly accurate shots towards Ren. He evaded quickly, yet the onslaught of dust bullets tracked his movements. 'His semblance? He can see through the smoke?' Ren suppressed the area which bullets were originating with his own dust projectiles. Without hesitation, the origins of oncoming fire shifted in the smoke to another location. "Nora, disperse the smoke!"

Nora quickly saluted femininely. "With pleasure!" She rested the butt of her weapon on her shoulder. Nora launched a volley of grenades into the smoke. They exploded, pushing aside the smoke with their concussive force.

'There we go.' Ren dashed forward, closing the gap between the now revealed Ringo and himself. Before reaching melee combat, he withdrew his StormFlower into his sleeves. Now within range, he preformed a flurry of attacks. Right punch, left kick followed by a roundhouse which was evaded by his foe. Suddenly the smoke surrounded Ren, moving back into their original position. He held his breath, trying to locate the fading Ringo in the smoke. A kick to the back sent Ren flying away. Following his body was a trail of bullets which struck Ren on the ground. He rolled to the side, using his legs to lift him up in a sweeping motion to dodge to rest of the attacks. The smoke closed in around him.

Ren closed his eyes to relieve himself of the stinging smoke. Unable to take a breath he calmed himself. He allowed his senses to heighten, attempting to feel the disturbance of air around him. Ren dashed towards a seemingly random location in the midst of the smoke, striking multiple times. His palms found a hard surface, he heard a grunt as he pressed on the attack. He strung together quick strikes with speed and precision, ending the combo with a fast spin propelling the air around him outwards. The smoke around Ren was pushed away with a hue of pink hanging in the air momentarily.

Ringo lay prone on the ground as the rest of the smoke suddenly gripped by the wind, faded off into the distance. Ren stretched his arms, bringing his left outwards and his right close to his chest in a guarding fashion. He finally exhaled, opening his eyes. His opponent did not return to his feet.

"Way to go!" Nora shouted.

"Yeah! Good job!" Ruby added on, preforming a little jig in celebration.

Jaune was still on alert for any more intruders to reveal themselves. "It can't be over yet."

"Guys, get ready." Lie Ren spoke casually towards his teammates. "Jaune is right, that flare wasn't just for show-" As Ren was finishing his statement, two more figures darted into the open field next to the downed Ringo.


	6. A Forest Brawl pt2

The first to speak was a female with short teal hair. She wore a black leather coat that split down at the ends. "Ringo, come on get up... You'll catch a cold in the snow."

Ringo got to his feet slowly. "Tisi, I was just gettin' comfy down there too." He looked around, patting the top of his head in slight confusion.

"Can't believe you let these runts put you on the ground. You're getting sloppy." The second figure spoke, handing Ringo his hat. He was massive, almost giant with equally large purple shaggy hair draped down his back. His body was built like an ox, the greyish jacket he wore seemed like it would burst at the slightest flex of his muscles.

Ringo placed the hat on his head, following the rim with his fingers. "Thanks Hallbjörn, I can always count on you to keep my hat safe."

Hallbjörn grunted at the prospect of guarding a hat. He cracked his knuckles, shifting his speech towards team RNJR. "So which one of you has the key?"

The female gently kicked Hallbjörn in the foot. "They don't have the key, we are still waiting for him."

The giant raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so your saying one of these pipsqueaks is the warrior?" He laughed loudly, it echoed throughout the forest. Hallbjörn leaned slightly towards his opponents, squinting at their faces. "Which one is it?" He apparently was having a difficult time.

Nora stepped forward. "Who are you calling pipsqueaks?"

"Is it the annoying one?" Hallbjörn motioned towards Nora.

Ringo lit a new cigar and sighed. "Naw, that little red one over yonder." He motioned towards Ruby.

An even louder laugh shook the forest. "That one is mine!"

"No, you can't go off and destroy that poor girl. We need her slightly recognizable later." Tisi commented as she stepped towards Jaune Arc. "You take the red head, I'll get this hansom man." Tisi cocked her head towards Jaune. "And Ringo... Try not to get pummeled _again_."

A black circle appeared on the ground in between Hallbjörn and Tisi. Another person joined them, arising from the empty seemingly liquid pool.

"Nenia, about time you showed up." Ringo said sarcastically to the newcomer.

The robed figure pushed up his glasses on a narrow face. "Well, let's not wait any longer. We'll have both of what we came for soon enough." He shifted the weight of his massive golden cross on his back. With surprising speed he dashed towards Ruby.

Hallbjörn roared and charged at Nora, who took a defensive posture.

Tisis smiled and drew her axes from beneath her cloak. She leapt to the air, bringing down each weapon in a spinning motion at her chosen foe. They glanced off Jaune's raised shield.

"Time for round two?" Ringo drew heavily on his cigar. He spun his revolvers around, tossing one over his back. With the same fluid motion he raised the weapon, aimed towards Ren and fired.

* * *

Nenia approached ruby, who had hopped backwards from the sudden burst of speed. "So you have the silver eyes?" Nenia sighed with clear pain. "I'm sorry, for you and your friends." He took a tall posture. Nenia placed one hand behind his back and the other forward palm to the sky.

"What do you mean you're sorry!" Ruby repositioned her weapon in a fluid sweeping motion over her head to prepare for an attack, or defensive escape. "If you're sorry for what ever you are trying to do, then why do it?" Her words sounded as if she cried out in pain for every person she has seen come to harm, and thoughts of who else that may include in the future.

Nenia calmly closed his eyes, shifting his head downward. "War is coming, it is every Kingdom for themselves now. You would do anything to protect your friends, yes?"

"Of course I would!" Ruby lashed out. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then do you think of your Kingdom, your academy, as friends or family?" Nenia did not wait for his question to be answered. "We must protect what we each believe in. Our own friends and family. This is why we must do what can to secure a future for our Kingdoms." He raised his head and opened his eyes. They shone, as if asking for forgiveness for deeds not yet committed. "Blood will be shed, Grimm will slaughter and we Huntsmen will strive to stand as the vanguard for the incapable." He paused slightly, letting his words sink deep within Ruby. "Unfortunately fate has decided to intertwine you in the midst." Black flames erupted around Nenia, dancing not to the wind but taking upon a life of their own. "Everyone will stand at a crossroad at some point in time. Any choice brought forth to them seemingly wrong. Yet, a choice must be made. And now we stand here, at this crossroads together. Let our choices guide this battle tonight."

Ruby played over his words, the sheer weight of how he spoke bore into her. "I won't pretend to understand all of what you are saying or your motives. But you are trying to hurt my team, and I will not let anyone else get hurt." 'Even if that means hurting someone else in the process?' Ruby gritted her teeth, swinging her scythe to the rear. She pulled the trigger, letting the recoil push her towards Nenia. Mid-air Ruby brought her weapon downward.

* * *

Nora fired multiple shots, leading her approaching target. They hit their mark with ease, a cloud from the explosives hung at the impact area momentarily. Through the haze out burst Hallbjörn seemingly unscathed, vigorously roaring. Nora smiled and laughed eccentrically while morphing her grenade launcher into it's hammer form. "It's mallet time!" She announced, running forward to meet her foe.

She swung sideways, the hammer landed heavily in her target's massive hands. Nora grinned while pulling the trigger. Magnhild fired a concussive blast from the surface of the hammering portion, propelling the attached Nora backwards away form the now swiping Hallbjörn.

The pair locked in combat traded blows. Each hit stumbled Nora away, allowing her to regain her poise with an energetic smile. The giant seemed to be taking the brunt of her blows, and yet he wasn't showing any signs of breaking. "Let's see how you like my special attack!" Nora yelled towards her opponent while dashing with Magnhild close behind.

Hallbjörn paused his assault, taking a wide stance in preparation for what was to come. Nora swung her hammer upwards, blocked by his huge meaty arms. "What was so special about that?" He said, clearly disappointed. Nora let out a chuckle of excitement, enjoying the brawl. She pulled the trigger. The bast was muted due to the large surface area covering the exit. Hallbjörn allowed himself to laugh faintly. "Now it's my turn." He gripped the unmoved Magnhild in his hands, picking up the weapon with Nora still attached.

"Whoa, not fair!" Nora yelled out playfully. "Put me down put me down!" Hallbjörn slammed down both Nora and the hammer. They went skidding across the snow covered ground, accumulating snow behind them. "Ouch." Nora rose to her feet, readying Magnhild around for another attack. She still wore the same smile of excitement she had when they first started the fight.

Nora leapt to the air, bringing her hammer downward on the guarding hands of Hallbjörn. She placed herself on the shaft acrobatically. She pulled the trigger, allowing Magnhild to flip her to the rear of her foe. Now with an opportunistic strike she slammed the hammer crossed the back, sending Hallbjörn stumbling away. Nora struck a cute pose, allowing her enemy to regain composure.

"What kind of curse must you be under to be so unbearably energetic?" Hallbjörn cracked his neck loudly. He charged towards Nora who dashed backwards, shifting her weapon back into launcher form. She let loose a barrage of grenades which exploded at the location of the charging giant. Out from the smoke stretched a large hand which found purchase on Nora's head.

Hallbjörn slammed Nora into the snow, dragging her across the ground. She lost Magnhild as snow and earth piled up around her head. Nora was lifted a couple feet off the ground by her hair, eye level with the giant. "You die girl." Hallbjörn said gruffly, as he hammered his free fist into her stomach repeatedly. Finally he tossed Nora aside on the rock Ren was once resting on.

Her body folded over the rock slightly. A bright pink light shone around her as she rolled over onto the snow. Her Aura quickly healed her injuries, still holding. She got her her feet, wiping snow off her cloths. "Now that, almost hurt." She giggled, looking around for her missing weapon.

"You've got some angle looking after you girl!" Hallbjörn roared in her direction. Clearly agitated by her durability.

* * *

"Oh what's this?" Ringo muttered. "You are getting tired? It was just getting interesting."

Ren knelt in the snow, panting heavily. He glanced over towards Nora who was searching for her missing weapon. He gripped his own weapons, firing shots towards his mocking opponent. The shots were poorly aimed, half of which wouldn't of even hit their mark if Ringo stood still.

"You were keeping up with me this entire time, yet now you fatigue." Ringo holstered his weapons and rubbed his beard. "You know kid. In our line of work, figuring out your opponent's semblance could mean life or death."

Ren panting managed to reply. "What do you think you're getting at?" He had been keeping up, no besting Ringo during their second fight. Yet his Aura and energy were being exhausted.

"Say, Hallbjörn. Don't you reckon you should turn it up a notch?" Ringo yelled aside to his teammate.

He let out a chuckle. "I can easily-" he was cut off by Ringo.

"Sorry, that wasn't a question. Just do it." He impatiently asserted himself.

"Well if you say so." Hallbjörn stood with legs parted. He roared as a brown glow formed around his silhouette. Suddenly patches of fur raced crossed his body. His hands began to twist and contort into what appeared to be claws. His entire body seemed to twitch and distort itself, making the already large man even larger. With a feral roar, Hallbjörn prepared himself to come upon Nora once more.

"Oooo, a puppy." Nora let out in amazement, clearly in awe of what she assumed was his semblance. Too late was she to react to the charging Ursa looking giant. His clawed hands drove itself into Nora. She was sent backwards, with Hallbjörn in pursuit. The speed at which she traveled through the air did not exceed that of her foe's. Once he caught up, he slammed both arms over head, knocking her to the ground. The earth itself was unable to contain the sheer amount of force delivered by that blow. It sent rocks and debris outward, leaving Nora in the center of the crater.

"Nora, no." Ren let out before dropping flat to the ground.

* * *

Jaune deflected another series of attacks to the side with his extended sheath. He had yet to make an offensive move against Tisi. 'Come on Jaune, just like training with Pyrrha', the thought wretched his heart. 'I gotta do this, my team is counting on me to pull through.' Jaune whirled around, tracking the movement of his agile opponent. She danced around him, occasionally darting in to preform a display of attacks that were easily deflected.

"Come on, you can't just hide behind your shield all day." Tisi complained to Jaune. She side stepped before launching another attack. "Although, you look cute when you get all focused." She giggled.

"What?" Jaune pushed away with his shield. Tisi jumped on to the surface, placing all her weight to knock Jaune to the ground. He laid there with his shield arm pressed firmly into his chest, his other arm extended outward with his weapon held firmly.

Still on top of Jaune, Tisi leaned into near intimate conversation distance. "You know, you'll be the last one alive. I'll make sure of that." She leaned in closer toward his ear. Tisi let her lips be tickled by his blonde hair. "You'll watch as your friends die. And so far," She propelled herself away as Jaune swiped with his weapon. "You have been useless in this fight. Well in fact, everyone is doing just as bad." She hesitated slightly. "Well sorry, not as bad as your doing." Tisi giggled while preforming a little twirl.

'She's right, I'm useless. Ren and Nora have always pulled my weight.' Jaune climbed to his feet, he looked down at his armaments. 'And in life and death, I still...' He raised his head in determination. "I will amount to something." He dashed forward. Jaune raised his shield moments before reaching melee distance with his opponent. 'I must protect my team. No one else can go like... Pyrrha!' He felt the clang of weapon blades glancing off the side of his shield. Swiftly he brought his sword arm around in a counter strike. The blade struck a crevice of Tisi' multi-teethed ax head.

"Well you struck back f-" Jaune's shield slammed into the open mouth of Tisi. She reeled backwards, preforming a back flip to position herself. She laughed while rising to her feet. "Well that was unexpected to say the least. Well done." Tisi remove the smirk on her face. "But have you looked around?" She extended her arms out, as if to encompass the open field in her gesture. "It is already over, you have found the will to fight back _too late_."

Jaune looked around the battlefield, taking in the sites and sounds. His stomach winced in horror as he watched the events unfold around him.

* * *

Nora slowly got to her feet. She gripped her head. "I, don't. Feel so well." Nora stumbled out of the crater. Her energy clearly fading as she plopped down in the snow on her side, looking towards Ren. "I'm just so tired, what is going on?"

"How exhausting it must be to watch over someone else. To be punished for their mistakes, and best of all, it appears she is oblivious to that fact!" Ringo spoke, waving his weapon around in a casual manner. Ren attempted to get to his feet, breathing heavily.

Ringo kicked Ren down his back. He collapsed to the ground, Ringo stood over him, placing his boot on the side of his head. He felt like it was going to smash as Ringo's boot dug deep into his skull. "Sorry kid, looks like this don't end well for you." Ringo kicked Ren crossed the face, he rolled multiple times before coming to a standstill. He lay facing Nora in the distance.

"Nor-" An unusually loud crack escaped from one of the revolvers, echoing through the forest. Ren stretched out an arm towards Nora, yet fell limp succumbing to his wounds.

Ruby disengaged her foe, leaping away to a safe distance to analyze what just happened. Her eyes landed on Ren, who had an expanding pool of red liquid which was seeping into the snow around him. Ruby fell to her knees as she clutched the space above her heart. No, how could they. This isn't what being a Huntress was suppose be like. The fairy tales, the stories, the happy endings. Nothing could prepare her for this scene. Even witnessing the death of Pyrrah was mitigated by the fact she had lost some of her memory. Yet this scene unhindered found its way to Ruby's eyes.

She grabbed in what seemed like an attempt to rip her heart out, the source of her pain. It throbbed deep in her, nothing she was able to do seemed to ease the pain. She yelled out to express her angst to the world, and was quickly silenced by a skull crushing chop to the back of the head. She fell into the outstretched arms of Nenia. "I hope you can forgive us, at least in the next life. Ruby Rose."

 **Author's Note:** I had to force myself stop the chapter here. The next one should come up quicker than the others (Tomorrow or the next day).


	7. Lecture 1

**Author's Note:** I've been busy moving into my new apartment. As such this chapter will be a filler. The goal of these 'filler' chapters is to expand on the current canon mechanics such as Aura and Semblance. What we know so far is very vague and to progress further I need a method to set in stone (Until canon says otherwise) how certain things work. This will be done in a canon-friendly way as to not override the direction they chose to go with certain things. Although the way they handled Jaune and him not knowing what Aura is, was extremely questionable. I mean that is like an American not knowing what McDonald's is...

 **Aura 101**

Welcome, class. Now we have been over this before, but we need to recap. This information will be vital in getting into a prestigious Huntsman Academy! Now before we begin, it is good to be reminded that we are making breakthroughs and advancements in the field of Aura at a staggering rate, so some information may be reviewed at later dates. Let's begin with basic Aura information.

Aura at it's core is naturally found in living creatures. Anything with a soul, can be said to have some form of Aura. From Humanoids to plant life. Everything around us has Aura, the exception is Grimm. Aura in plant and animal life isn't as potent as it is within us. As such, they are unable to physically manifest their Aura, but recent scientific discoveries has confirmed minor Aura signatures in such life.

As you may be well aware, we do not gain our Aura's at birth. At some point in a young person's life, their Aura may be unlocked passively. Rarely people need the assistance of others to help in unlocking Aura. The majority of the population on Remnant has their Aura's passively protecting themselves. Yet us Huntsmen, and Huntsmen in training, spend our lives developing a strong Aura. Much like any muscle in the body, our Aura can be honed and tuned to a fighting standard. Most civilians do not undertake such rigorous training, as such they have far weaker Auras and us. Yet the potential is within us all.

Aura is able to shield us from physical and other types of harm. Although we exhaust our Aura through the use of Semblances and from taking damage and physically exerting ourselves throughout the day. Each person has a limited supply, but fear not, there are ways to restore our reserves. The most common way is to rest, when under physical strain we are unable to passively restore our reserves. With the assistance of science, we have discovered that after fully depleting Aura, we are able to restore it to near full capacity after a night's sleep. It is worth noting that even though we may not be fully resting, as long as we are not exerting large amounts of energy preforming a task we can restore our Aura over time. Such as walking or jogging.

Through the use of science, we have attempted to apply a measurement to the capacity of Aura and at the rates it depletes. This seems to be a large undertaking, as it appears that our Aura fluctuates over the course of the day and in each scenario. A common theory being tested is that emotions play a vital role in how much Aura we can manifest to protect us or use Semblances. This holds much ground as we can tie Aura directly with our Souls. As such, people on the verge of death or after witnessing traumatic events, seem to be capable of producing more Aura than originally predicted. It has also been observed that persons who falter, or start losing the will to fight and live also seem to produce less amounts of Aura. With this noted, keeping yourself mentally sound and in good emotional shape is key to victory or defeat. Although, even with this said, Aura still has it's limits.

After taking enough damage to your Aura, you will be vulnerable to harm. Aura will attempt to heal any injuries sustained when it starts to regenerate. As such, that Aura is unable to be used for defense or Semblances while it is preoccupied with healing. It is important if you sustain any injuries to attend medical attention, as your Aura may not be able to keep up with the amount of damage already inflicted, and you may inevitably perish.

Aura has many weaknesses that have been exploited in the past wars of history. One of the major weaknesses exploited is the fact that we can not shield ourselves while sleeping or in unconscious states. It has also been observed while dealing with emotional trauma or large stress, our Aura may be unable to shield us like usual. Assassins of old had once used a tactic that projected horrific imagines to their targets, leaving them vulnerable to injuries during that time if they were unable to cope with the effects. Another weakness is falling from great heights. Although we are uncertain if Aura is just unable to withstand the force of the fall, or the unlucky souls had a lapse in their mental state, subsequently resulting in no shield effect upon impact. In old history, we used to hang people as a death sentence. It seems that the shielding effect may not be able to fully stop continuous pressure, especially around vital organs. Now a days we use the injection method of execution. After applying a paralysis gas to a victim, they become prone to needle injections. Poisons and toxins are able to take effect even after the victim regains their Aura. Making toxins very lethal compared to breaking someone's Aura to deliver a fatal blow, especially in gas form.

When in close contact to another being's Aura, we are able to passively use our own Aura to bypass some effects of the shielding. This makes unarmed combat very useful and deadly. Even though punches and kicks may still have some reduced effect, due to the Aura's shield. Grappling and constricting opponents appear to not be hindered by any shielding effect. As such, it may be quicker to choke out a fully shielded foe, than bashing away at their defenses.

This concludes the first portion of the lecture. I hope everyone was paying attention.


	8. A Forest Brawl pt3

Jaune's world closed in around him. His team members filled his vision. Nora was crying over Ren's corpse while Ruby lay unconscious. Team leader Jaune Arc! He choked as some feeling clogged his throat, unable to escape it hung there. Almost suffocating him, Jaune stood trembling. Unable to move as the sight of his friends around him lay dead or dying.

Tears blurred his vision into a haze. Unable to focus around him he wiped, yet nothing cleared. A faint red glow became noticeable, as if appearing in the distance dead center of his sight. Jaune tried to look away, yet everywhere he looked was still that same red glow, penetrating the haze. He squinted to no effect, attempting to make some semblance of what he saw.

A fair maiden, with long red hair walked into focus briefly. Through the haze she stood clearly, smiling towards him. Yet a hint of sorrow betrayed the would be beautiful smile. The figure moved away slowly, Jaune pumped his legs as fast has he could. "No, no no. Don't leave me!" Yet no matter how much effort he put into catching up, the distance appeared to grow. He stretched out his sword arm, grasping for the image as it faded.

The sight of the snowy open field returned. Jaune stood solemnly with his arms at his side. Nothing had changed, Ren and Nora still lie silent and Ruby was unconscious. "Time to die pretty boy." Tisi charged with both weapons poised to strike.

This can not be it. I _will_ protect my teammates. I _will_ protect my friends. I am their leader, they rely on me!

A white glow shone brightly in the dark, emanating from Jaune. So bright was this light it had caste shadows on the tree line and beyond. "NO MORE." Jaune raised an unfamiliar sword towards the committed opponent. Unable to react, Tisi slammed into the point, sliding down the extremely long blue-tinted blade length. She slammed with all her momentum into the cross guard. Her light blue aura shone briefly before diminishing as she rolled off away from the sword.

Jaune looked down at his weapon briefly, it was large. In fact so large he felt like the weapon should be holding him up instead of the other way around. He didn't let his bewilderment linger for more than a moment. Without fully realizing what he was doing, he heaved the greatsword around over his head. "Get away from him!" The blade shone white briefly, before unleashing a shock wave that cut through the air as he swiped from overhead. The shimmer of light darted at unmatched speeds towards Ringo, scattering dirt into the wind as it traveled.

Ringo had only enough time to see the fire in those blue eyes before being uprooted by the attack. It sent him slamming into multiple trees, each one cracking giving way for Ringo to reach the next for several more yards.

Hallbjörn filled the night air with a bellow of might as he dashed towards Jaune. His claws came crashing down unto Jaune's raised shield. His second claw swiped in an uppercut, catching Jaune by the chin sending him backwards. "Ha, so what you got a bigger sword now. Your still a puny lit-" Suddenly the gleaming blade struck down, cutting the length of Hallbjörn from neck to torso. His aura strained to protect him from the blow. "Alright, enough of this." The giant took a battle stance, hands outwards at the ready.

Too slow, Jaune's sword cut once more. Hallbjörn attempted a counter attack as his opponent's momentum carried him to the side. His strike was certain to hit the exposed backside, yet his claws landed on the flat part of Jaune's blade.

Jaune's weapon was behind his back, protecting him with the width of the massive blade. He locked a sideways glare, eyeing Hallbjörn over his shoulder. The blue orbs shone brightly, almost lighting up. Jaune's aura was shining white, emitting pure energy of his soul constantly. With a grit of his teeth and a clench of his offhand, that same energy pulsed away. Hallbjörn buckled over, losing his ground to the attack which pushed him backwards.

Nenia gently sat the unconscious Ruby down. He walked over towards Hallbjörn who was recovering from the aura attack. "This one has a lot of aura, be on guard." Nenia suggested to his teammate. Both took fighting stances directed towards Jaune Arc. Hallbjörn roared, as he sprinted towards his downed comrade Tisi.

Jaune momentarily pondered what he was doing. Maybe they were gathering their wounded and retreating?

"You forced my hand whelp." The giant seized Tisi by the head, lifting her shoulder level.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Hallbjörn laughed frantically. He squeezed his clawed hand together in a fist, shattering the head of Tisi.

Jaune gritted his teeth, eyes wide open to the scene. "You monster! How could you do that to your teammate!" His white aura pulsated, dancing around him as if reacting to the scene.

"Relax, she is expendable." A chuckle escaped from his throat. Blood from Tisi seemed to be flowing up the giant's arm. Wrapping itself around his body up his shoulder. The liquid appeared to have a life of it's own as it flowed around the massive arm. "Even in death, her semblance is a nasty one!" He tossed aside Tisi's corpse, unintentionally towards a small black bird.

Nenia drew his eyebrows together, he pushed up his glasses as he peered around the open field. When had all these birds got here? Surely they were here to pick apart the fresh corpses. No, not yet how could they. They wouldn't wait this close to the battlefield for their next meal, not this close. Nenia widened his search, the entire field had small black birds staring them down. They shifted, hopping up and down, never adverting their red eyes from the combatants. "Hallbjörn wait." His command never reached Hallbjörn's ears.

Hallbjörn dashed towards Jaune, black birds parted ways as the giant trampled to his prey. His arm was outstretched, blood tendrils squirmed in excitement. Jaune prepared to guard the attack, yet his focus fell to an unmoving bird in front of him.

"You die now!" Hallbjörn roared as he closed distance. Jaune's shield was raised to block the surely devastating blow. Slowly he lowered his shield as no strike came. To his surprise the giant lay to his left side, on his right a massive arm lay dismembered. The blood tendrils clung tightly, appearing to be reaching out for Jaune. In the center stood a familiar sight of a red cloak flapping in the breeze.

A giant scythe was positioned over his back. He reached into a side pack, producing a handful of red dust. "That would have been bad if it touched you." He ignited the dust, passing it over the severed arm with the attached tendrils. The arm was consumed by flames, Jaune could of sworn he could hear a faint cry as the red tendrils faded from the chard limb. "You did a good job here Jaune."

"Dammit Qrow! We could of used your help hours ago!" Jaune cried out.

Qrow was not oblivious to the fact he had casualties on his team. "I would have been here sooner." He paused, clearly skipping over certain details. "Ren is still breathing, don't worry. They will be fine." Qrow flipped his scythe over, blade facing upward. He brought some distance between him and Jaune, while facing Nenia. "Alright old friend. It's done, you lost here. Now leave." The birds throughout the battlefield hopped around, sensing the excitement.

* * *

"A flare?" Glynda Goodwitch announced to her team. They were following the trail Ruby's team was expected to take.

"That's where we are headed." Port commented while passing his fingers over his mustache.

Oobleck analyzed the possibilities. It could be a trap, or could be the only other known team to be in this area, Ruby's. Either way, whomever is this deep into Grimm territory must need help or is in danger. He concluded a somewhat obvious answer. "I do think its Ruby's team. I recommend all haste."

A gruff chuckle escaped Peter. "Looks like Tai doesn't want to sit around and chat about it, hmm?" He trotted off after the sprinting Taiyang, with company in pursuit.

* * *

The combatants stared each other down in the open field. Crows around them danced, hopping between feet keeping their gaze steady on the fight that was soon to develop. The shattered moon loomed overhead, casting light upon the field giving the snow a small glowing effect. Jaune stood at the ready, feeling fatigue of his newly donned weapon, he rested it over his shoulder. At a moment's notice he would be ready to block, dodge and counter any attack. With Ringo noticeably unconscious in the wreckage of trees, he was confident with Qrow at his side versus one more enemy. This battle may not be fair, but real battle wasn't. His newly arrived partner in battle was also surveying the surroundings and analyzing his foe. Nenia was not idle either. His gaze took in the entire battlefield, taking count and marking locations of crows mentally. He periodically returned focus to his foes before moving his eyes back to the surroundings.

Jaune shifted his weight eagerly. "Calm down, listen carefully." Qrow attempted to ease the tension that was betrayed from Jaune's body language. He continued in hushed tone, concealing his conversation from Nenia. "Don't think because it is two on one this battle will be easy."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Jaune kept his eyes trained on the foe in front of him, attempting to pick apart his attire for combat usefulness. He was unable to see how Nenia fought with Ruby, a major problem not knowing his opponent's combat style. It appeared that he never used the giant cross on his back, assuming he is using an unarmed combat style would be costly mistake Jaune knew. Dust, or Semblance fighter could be a possibility. Yet he did not show anything that could project Dust outwards, maybe it was embedded into his clothing?

"Now listen." Qrow silently continued. "He is a medium ranged fighter, but under no circumstance do you ever drop your guard at any range." He cast a quick glance towards Jaune, making certain that he understood before continuing. "His Semblance allows him to solidify and move Aura."

"Wha- what?" Jaune said, louder than intended.

"Quiet," Qrow said quickly. "He most likely won't give us much time to plan. We need to just delay for a while longer. If you do get locked in combat, you must keep pressure. It is important for us to use as much of his Aura as possible, and quickly."

"So he can solidify his Aura? Or any Aura? And delay for what?" Jaune questioned quickly.

"All I know, is stay focused. If you lose concentration, your Aura no matter how vast, could be gone in an instant." Qrow shifted his back foot more solidly, readying for motion.

Jaune let himself gulp heavily, preparing himself for the fight to come.

"Have you formulated an attack strategy yet?" Nenia said calmly. "I suppose I should take the offensive. Every moment we waste is stacking the deck in your favor." Nenia stepped forward, motioning his hands towards the pair opposite of him. A faint glow of what appeared to be Aura swirled on the ground in between Jaune and Qrow.

Every crow on the field took flight, cawing wildly while gaining air. "Dodge NOW!" Qrow launched himself diagonally, tucking and rolling while bringing his scythe around his body. Jaune followed suit, rolling to the left away from the Aura. Suddenly an eruption of pure black spikes originated from the whirl of Aura, endangering the positions once held by the pair. Jaune turned to face the origin, he shifted his weapon to guard his front. The blade was struck by a black pointed rod protruding from the ground. The force sent him tumbling backwards, yet he regained his balance quick enough to face Nenia once more.

Qrow sprang upright, dashing forward towards Nenia. His opponent raised his hand into the air in quick succession. Each gesture was accompanied by a cluster of black spikes, originating close to Nenia. They began small and but grew in size as row and row of the spikes erupted from the ground to challenge Qrow's advance.

Each wave, before making contact at the last moment was nimbly evaded by Qrow. Within striking distance, Qrow unleashed a flurry of attacks. Swiping multiple times, each missing their mark with a slight back step from Nenia. The final attack came from overhead. Qrow extended his grip on his weapon to ensure that extra distance needed to strike from any dodge attempt.

His shaft was met with an eruption of solidified Aura, stopping the weapon mid swing. Nenia only having to move his head to the side to prevent the scythe point from striking it's mark. Nenia placed his palm outwards towards the wall of darkness. He struck the object, which produced an array of spikes from the other end towards Qrow.

Too quick was the scythe wielder. Black plumes engulf his body, turning him into a crow in an instant. His flight was short and lightning fast, just overhead of Nenia before reforming into his bipedal form mid-air. Without hesitation, Qrow swung his scythe in a sideways arc. Qrow squeezed the trigger once the barrels shifted to direct thrust to the rear of the swing.. The shaft landed heavy on Nenia's flank. The shotgun barrels shifted once more, facing to the back end and away from the blade tip at a slight diagonal. Qrow squeezed the trigger once more to finish the reaping motion. The blasts provided massive amounts of force, hammering into anything caught in between the blade and shaft. Qrow landed gracefully, crouching with his scythe outstretched in his left hand to the side.

Jaune watched in awe, this man before him clearly trained Ruby. He recalled the events on Patch where Ruby flawlessly executed Grimm in the same precise manner. A sigh of relief escaped his tense body, with Qrow at his side his team surely will be able to walk away from this battle.

Qrow remained crouched, ready to move. The cloaked figure he had just attacked stood unmoving. Black plume trails danced in the wind as they fell to the floor, dissipating. Nenia slowly turned around, pushing up his glasses slightly. His face was conveying nothing to betray his emotions, yet Jaune knew Nenia felt in control of the fight.

"What? How could he take that attack!" Jaune yelled out in surprise as the man moved to face the pair once more.

Qrow drew his eyebrows together, focusing on his opponent. "So you solidified your Aura to move my weapon around your body?" Qrow feigned stupidity, attempting to bait out the real answer. He felt like his strike hit true, yet something was off. He would of clung onto and moved Nenia with him if he just blocked the attack with his solidified Aura. It didn't make any sense that he would just pass right through, without splitting his body in half.

"I won't humor you with an answer, I have just enough time. To claim those eyes and the key." Nenia darted his eyes towards the downed Ruby quickly, before returning to focus on the combatants. "Let's not waste any more time here Qrow. I don't need to kill you, if you just hand over what we need."

A perfect time to stall for help. Qrow didn't let this prospect of conversation go unchecked. "You know very well, if any of these fall into the wrong hands. It would spell disaster for humanity."

"And my cause is so unjust compared to _yours_?" Nenia dashed forward, reaching melee distance. He moved his hands as if to strike with them, yet the real attack follow moments behind. Streaks of black Aura emanated from the wake of each hand movement.

Qrow shifted his weapon to it's sword from during the first series of dodges. The following attacks were met soundly with his blade. Each strike against the metal of Qrow's weapon were accompanied by clangs and metallic scrapes. "My cause has the most favorable outcome for us all! Not just a specific Kingdom!"

"Is that what Ozpin told you, ' _protectors_ of the world'?" It was Nenia's turn to evade sword strikes from Qrow. The pair interlocked in a dance to the death. "What makes you think the other Kingdom's are willing to accept whatever Ozpin has in store? Why does Ozpin know what is best for us all? His insolence is unforgivable!"

Qrow faltered momentarily. Nenia seized the opening. A thrust from his palm produced a ball of black Aura. On contact with Qrow's exposed chest, it erupted. Both combatants were hurled away, although Qrow was unable to maintain an upright posture.

Jaune yelled as he dashed to the aid of his comrade. He slammed his shield into a walled defense of Nenia's while side stepping an uppercut. He heaved the massive weapon off his shoulder in a downward strike. It landed solidly on the ground, springing rocks and dirt into the air. He quickly drug his weapon over the ground, tracking his moving target. The next blow landed with a metal clank. To Jaune's surprise his weapon was blocked by the cross on Nenia's back. Jaune lost his footing as a leg swept under him, following in it's wake was streaks of darkness. Unable to regain proper poise he rolled as the streaks passed into his body, sending him backwards.

Before Jaune could react a heavy golden object slammed into his head, forcing it into the ground where he lay. His Aura held strong, protecting him from the otherwise skull crushing attack. As quickly as the attack came, Nenia jumped backwards wielding the ornate crucifix in his hand via an attached sash. "It's time to end this." He slammed the cross downward, letting it rest on it's own.

Jaune and Qrow regained their combat stances. Preparing themselves for any attack to come. "Qrow, what's this?"

Qrow wiped wet snow and dirt from his mouth. "No clue, he never had a cross when I knew him."

Jaune looked back towards Nenia who had his the palms of his hands together. His dark gray Aura shone brightly as parts of it solidified into black. His long pony tail flapped near horizontal off his back, as if a strong gust of wind was constantly playing on his entire body. The cross attracted the solidifying Aura. Gears and mechanisms turned and were brought to life. Moments later, the front of the cross burst open.

The wind seemed to die down as Nenia created distance from his cross. Out from the open mechanism came forth a dark shackled arm. It strained as it grasped onto the cross, attempting to remain upright. A face leaned out from the upper part of the crucifix. The upper half of the creature's face was white and eyeless, akin to a bleach white skull. The lower half it's black jaw gaped, hanging off center.

Qrow lowered his weapon slightly to get a better view. "Nenia, how the hell do you have that." He said slowly, his disbelief apparent in his tone.

"You little protectors of the world aren't the only ones with their dark secrets, Qrow."


	9. A Forest Brawl pt4

The humanoid monstrosity feebly step out from the open cross. At the end of each extremity were metal cuffs with chains attached, barely able to stay on the sickly slender body parts. With each strenuous motion, the shackles were slowly pulled from the oddly dark space from within the crucifix. All eyes were fixated on the creature, now fully freed from the inside of the confinement. It's body was blackened and shriveled, protruding bones were visible beneath thin skin. It's body shook and twitched sporadically, rattling the chains which dangled loose from the depths of the cross. Jaune would of felt pity for the poor creature just at the miserable sight. Yet he fully knew lives were at the stake, no lapse in concentration. Jaune heeded Qrow's earlier warning about maintaining a sound mental state for the safety of his Aura.

A white skull like protrusion covered the location of his eyes and nose, continuing to the top of its head. Yet the beast seemed to be able to take in it's surroundings, and focus unto the duo before the creature.

Jaune firmed his stance, pushing his back leg into a more stable position. "Qrow, what is that? A humanoid Grimm?" He tightened the grip on his weapon, the conclusion Jaune had came to was this was somehow his yet to be discovered Semblance.

"Yeah," He said gruffly. "Looks like that. Just stay put." Qrow kept his speech brief, leaving Jaune curious for more. Surely this veteran Huntsman would have seen something like this before. He squinted his eyes, attempting to judge what was to come next. Black crows cawed wildly, flying around the battlefield. Their beady red eyes fixated on the combatants.

The combatants stood in the field, unmoving. Yet Jaune noticed how intently Qrow was starting towards the shackled being. Nenia was standing at the ready, opposite of Jaune. The sounds of the ambient forest, with wind rustling the trees became heightened. Although periodically the rattling of the chains would make their sounds audible over the wind. All was calm, this would work to their advantage. All they had to do was wait for whoever Qrow had coming to assist them...

"Summer?" Qrow choked out. His weapon's point fell to the snow as if his entire body gave out to fatigue. He allowed his body to rest, slump over the hilt of his weapon.

"Qrow! What's wrong. What are you doing..." Jaune glanced at him for only a moment, instantly returning his gaze to his foes. There before him stood an extremely familiar figure. A figure that Jaune wanted to see again with all his might. "Pyrrha..." His voice trailed off into the wind faintly. His heart tried to leap from the confinements of his chest, it heaved and ached attempting to burst out.

Jaune let his weapon fall to the snow beside him, yet it did not crash with the massive weight of a greatsword. A recognizable orthodox sword lay beside him. He fell to his knees, gazing at the beautiful figure of Pyrrha. Her long red hair flowed behind in the wind as she walked towards Jaune. Her hand was outstretched to caress Jaune's chin. She stood tall, forcing Jaune's gaze upward into her bright green eyes.

Pyrrha slowly shook her head. "I'm so sorry Jaune."

Every fiber of Jaune's body ached from recalling all the moments she had spoken similar words. Some out of innocent concern, the last she had spoken was out of unspeakable grief before pushing Jaune away.

* * *

'So that's how it works...' Qrow glanced sideways towards his teammate. Jaune was face down in the snow with Nenia standing to his side. Jaune's Aura shone brightly as it flowed and danced around Nenia's hands, turning darker as it mixed with his own Aura. 'Damn this isn't good'

A high pitched shriek pierced through the ambient sounds. Nenia's attention quickly diverted from the downed Jaune to the direction of his crucifix. The creature screamed and flailed about, swatting at black birds as they darted from the swarm overhead. "Nice try." Nenia funneled the last bit of Jaune's Aura into his own before dodging a sword strike which passed over Jaune's body. "This has turned into a truly great battle. I haven't fought with this much Aura in a long time." Nenia stood a distance away in awe of the vortex of darkened, solidified Aura swirling around him. "All from this little kid, who would of thought? Are you ready to end this?"

"You're right, no more stalling." Qrow took his battle stance on the other side of Jaune, who now lay unconscious. "Enough playing around, you will be stopped here. Your life will be taken and your body left a feast for crows." His voice almost hate filled, emanated a different sense of purpose and dedication. "I was a fool to think I wouldn't have to kill you."

Qrow took the offensive, dashing forward once more. A simple challenge in the form of rows of deadly spikes forced him to roll to the side. More rows were produced from the ground at the base of his target. Feeling confidently in range, Qrow leapt to the air from his last dodge. He swung his weapon, which pulled his body to follow mid-air with the momentum. The strike carved into a cloud of Aura. The cloud became more dense, eventually slowing his weapon down to a halt before reaching it's mark. Qrow fired his weapon, dislodging it from the engulfing whirl of Aura.

He now stood with Nenia between himself and the creature, who was still being kept busy by the flock. Solidified Aura danced around Nenia in a gas like state, ready to defend him from all angles. No possible way could an object pass from the outside to reach the interior where Nenia stood, without being contested by the solidifying Aura defense.

Qrow knew that all, if not most of his Aura was being used for his Semblance. Which would leave his body open to damage, if one were to penetrate his defenses. "I see how this works as well."

"I'd hope so, we are the best Huntsmen in the world." Nenia replied. "But is it within your physical capabilities to stop it?" He gestured his hands around, moving some Aura to attack Qrow. They were quick strikes, small bolts of Aura escaped from the cloud.

Qrow shifted his blade to deflect the on coming bolts. He shifted his weapon into scythe form before launching his next assault. This time multiple crows followed him in the attack. Nenia proceeded to launch his standard counter measures of black spikes, some crows were caught in the waves, their bodies slowly faded into black plumes.

"What?" Nenia faltered momentarily, he lost sight of his attacker. Already was it difficult to see past his own cloud defense, now crows had joined in to further obscure the battlefield. He calmed himself while increasing the density of his clouds. He didn't need sight when he can react to Qrow's weapon as it is slowed, giving him time to fully solidify the attacked area.

Qrow reaped with his weapon, it sunk into the congealing Aura. Quickly Nenia reacted, concentrating his Aura in that location to stop the attack. As quickly as he had moved his concentration a loud weapon discharge was followed by another attack in a different location. Nenia reacted once more, this time pulsing spikes outwards instead of solidifying the shield. The scythe blade left Nenia's vision once more, revealing a gap where it had pierced. He covered the gaps while reacting to even more attacks. Some were halted without Nenia's efforts to defend the location, yet relocated his attention all the same.

Qrow was slashing away at his foe, not committing to any attack. Forcing his opponent to guess which strike would be the real one. Crows flocked close around the pair, occupying the same space around the bubble as Qrow. Each strike was followed by Qrow instantly repositioning himself around Nenia with clouds of black plumes in his wake.

Qrow's scythe dung deep into Nenia's shield. "This one?" Nenia said out loud in the heat of the moment, attempting to keep himself focused. The blade sunk further into his shield. Nenia outstretched his arms, forcing the Aura around the blade to solidify. More and more Aura was redirected to secure the blade into place, no possible way for the weapon to be pulled backwards now. Nenia let loose a flurry of spikes formed from the shield in the location he would expected Qrow to be wielding his weapon.

Nenia only had the time to shift his head to the side to see a small black crow dart into a weakened area of his shield. Moments later Qrow shifted into his human form in a cloud of plumes. His scythe reformed into a sword as he lunged with it in the confided space of Nenia's bubble. Nenia, out of options caved his Aura bubble around onto the pair, attempting to trap them both and crush his foe.

Qrow stood panting, his weapon hung low to his side. Blood covered the cutting length, he had hit his mark. Nenia was obscured in black, engulfed in his own protecting Aura hinting to the fact it was not a lethal blow, at least not yet.

Nenia took care to make sure he had trapped Qrow with him, yet he was no where to be found within his Aura shell. Only a crushed crow remained where he had thought Qrow was. He made no mistake, Qrow _was_ here, his bleeding wound was proof of that. His suspicions were confirmed. Nenia dissolved his barrier back into the same black haze. He let his wound stream blood freely, his hands were going to be occupied. He glanced around the moon lit clearing, the humanoid was still kept busy by the annoying crows. Other crows seemed to be flying around in strategic locations of the field, close to Nenia, others at Qrow's flanks, all cawing madly.

"I wonder how much Aura it takes to maintain and swap with these crows as much as you have been doing since you got here?" Nenia called out, not necessarily expecting an answer.

Qrow grunted and chucked at the same time, clearly pleased he kept it a secret for this long. Yet that ace in the hole was revealed. "Took you long enough, but looks like I got you good. And you can't put your Aura back into yourself once you use it for your Semblance. You have a limit to where you can focus your solid Aura." Clearly exhausted, Qrow readied his battle stance once more.

"You are perceptive, I don't think anyone else has seen my Semblance as well as you have." Nenia sincerely complemented. "Yet, I still have tricks."

Nenia hopped backwards, drawing the Aura around him into a black ball above. Dark streaks rained down from the orb unto the battlefield. Each bolt from the shower landed heavily on the ground, leaving small craters in their wake. Qrow side stepped the majority, yet some found their mark slamming down into him, albeit glancing blows. Feeling the pressure to move, he attempted to shift with a crow. At his new location he found himself laying flat on the ground with a blackened shard of Aura protruding from his back. The dark rain pierced the crows with great prejudice, until no more remained.

Nenia gripped at his open wound. It would heal in time, when he had the chance to recover Aura. He reclaimed his crucifix, using his Aura to draw the shackled beast in. The beast roared and scream in terror, it fell to the floor attempting to latch onto anything it possibly could. Yet it's resistance provided no hindrance to the reeling of the shackles. It forced the creature upright before finally drawing him in and closing shut. Nenia exhaled and heaved his cross onto his back once more.

He walked through the battlefield, now scattered with bodies, blood and mutilation of the earth. The crows which were impaled on the ground faded away bit by bit, along with the Aura projectiles.

"Well fought old friend." He reached down to Qrow's body which lay face down in the snow akin to Jaune's. His fluids were soaking the ground around him, melting the closest snow forming a puddle of water and blood. Nenia retrieved Ozpin's cane from under the blood colored cloak. He fixed it between his cross and back, making sure it was secure.

"Hallbjörn get up." The giant lay in his relatively less hideous form. His left arm cut cleanly from his elbow up to his shoulder at a diagonal. Already was the wound stemmed due to the healing properties of Aura. Nenia placed his cloth boot firmly on his partner's head, shaking him from unconsciousness.

"Uh, my head." Hallbjörn passed his hand through his hair, dislodging plenty of dirt from his mangy mane. "And my arm, damn it all to hell."

"Carelessness." Nenia assisted his partner to his feet.

Hallbjörn gestured to Nenia's wound, which was already showing signs of healing. "Looks like you got careless too huh?"

"A necessary sacrifice, unlike yours." Nenia quipped. "Ringo is already ready to go." He gestured over where Ringo stood, recovering from his trip through the trees. "I'll get the silver eyes, get Tisi's body and let's leave."

Hallbjörn sighed while lifting the corpse over his shoulder. He glanced around the area before making his way to Nenia who was positioned over Ruby. "Wheres my arm? I want it as a keepsake."

Nenia shook his head slightly irritated at his teammates actions, he bent down to grasp Ruby. Before he could gather her up a yellow glow in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Get away from her!" A shout echoed throughout the open field as a glowing dragon's maw pierced the darkness.


	10. Flickering Flame

A small flickering flame fell into view as Ruby rustled about. She balled up her fists to rub her eyes from the lingering effects of unconsciousness. Instantly she was jolted, remembering she had just been in the middle of a fight before... Before Ren took a devastating shot. "Ren, Nora... Jaune." Ruby squeaked out softly. She attempted to gather her baring and thoughts. If her friends were in danger she had to come to their help. Yet Ruby did not find herself in the middle of a battle. She could only see a couple figures resting around the small flame, exchanging dialog in a barely audible volume.

"She is awake." The voice came from one of the figures around the fire. The dim light revealed a well equipped woman wearing glasses.

A second figure quickly stood up and approached Ruby. "Oh Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay. Daddy is here now, you're safe." He embraced Ruby without consent, startling her until she quickly recognized him as Taiyang.

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you here? Is everyone okay?" Ruby ended the embrace with her questions. Taiyang gently pulled her, as a suggestion to take a place by the fire.

"Come on sit, warm up by the fire. Everything is fine now." Taiyang sat back down, allowing Ruby to join him close by.

Now by the fire Ruby could see Glynda Goodwitch clearly who sat one leg over the other. She appeared to be serious as usual. Ruby questioned once more about the well being of her friends and how the fight turned out.

Glynda spoke. "Ren is wounded and his Aura is yet to return. We gave him medical treatment, yet he needs to get back to Vale soon."

"As we all should." Taiyang interjected.

Ruby noticed a glance from Glynda to her father, as if to stop him from continuing on what he was saying. "He will be okay, right?" Ruby's voice was soft with concern.

"We gave first aid, he will be fine. Although Nora hasn't taken any physical wounds, she is in no better of a state." Glynda paused. "Something is wrong, she is pale and her Aura isn't returning either. Both of them will be taken to Vale." She finished with another quick glance at Tiayang.

Ruby's heart sunk at the thought of her friends injured. They detailed the events that transpired. Qrow had recovered after Taiyang and the others came in to push back the Haven attackers. Jaune was exhausted, although in relatively good condition, he rested a distance away from the group. In the middle of the conversation Oobleck had joined the others, he waited his turn before addressing Ruby.

"Ah, miss Rose I'm glad to find you awake and well." The green haired man sipped form his thermos. "Glynda, we must be off. Port and I did what we could, but they need additional medical attention at Vale."

"Alright, Let's get them back then." Glynda agreed while standing up from her resting position.

Taiyang quickly added, clearly pushing his agenda. "Yeah, we all should be going back to Vale."

Oobleck and Glynda exchanged looks, each knew how this would turn out. Oobleck was the first to respond. "I do believe our mission is to ensure their safety and escort them to Haven. Dangerous yes, but this is the nature of these missions."

"Missions? What mission, this is just one of Ozpin's crap plans, he isn't even here. Why endanger them for the plan of someone who isn't even going to bother showing up? And hell they already have that damn key, so we failed already." Taiyang said.

"You are implying he is able yet unwilling to join us." A rough voice spoke away from the campfire. Qrow slowly came into the light. "It was my mistake to even consider you to tag along, but with Ruby involved. I figured you'd find a way into this either way." Taiyang attempted to speak but was interrupted by Qrow before he could even start. "Just get on back to Vale, we'll let you know how the mission turns out." He pointed off in the distant, not necessarily towards Vale.

"This ends here, no way will I let you take Ruby off again." Taiyang now standing sized himself up to Qrow.

Qrow cocked his head back and to the side, looking down at Taiyang while meeting his hostile gesture. "We've seen what she has done at Beacon. This is what Ozpin was looking for..." He paused, clearly having a difficult time fishing the rest. "Looking for in her." He finished with a softer tone than the previous raised voice.

"You know he threw her into danger, yet he never cared for her safety. Only those damn silver eyes." Taiyang heatedly responded.

"We didn't even want you to come. If Summer didn't vouched for you, she'd still be here." He pointed to the ground between them, the name Summer gave Qrow a difficult time. "You were always the weakest. We were damned from the moment Raven locked eyes with you in the forest. She always had a soft spot for the runts of the litter."

"Uncle what are you-, please stop this." Ruby's sweet innocent voice was drowned out in the heated discussion. She forced back tears, still unsure what they were talking about. Yet the two most important men in her world were at each others throats. That was enough, Ruby didn't want them to be bickering, it tore her up from the inside. "Please..."

Taiyang responded in kind. "There was a reason we stopped those missions from Ozpin! _We_ couldn't take it anymore and you know it."

"Whoa, sorry. I just thought we were Huntsmen back then." Qrow sarcastically waved his hands around in front of Taiyang. "We all sacrificed, I guess not all of us were fortunate to say fuck it and play house."

"Stop it!" Ruby was standing now, asserting herself in the argument. She was tearing, obviously having a difficult time attempting to keep her composure. "I don't know what you are all saying, but just stop this."

The pair broke their fixation on each other. Qrow almost seemed as if he didn't realize Ruby was spectating their fight. He pulled back from Taiyang, keeping his gaze away from locking with Ruby's.

"Well, gentlemen." Glynda spoke through the silence. "We have casualties to attend to. Oobleck, and I will be taking them back to Vale. I'm sure You and Port will be able to finish the mission. And I do think you should let Ruby decide for herself." She glared at Tai before turning off to gather the wounded with Oobleck.

Jaune had aroused from his sleep due to the raised voices. He and Port had moved towards the fire during the argument, ready to assist in any way possible. Both were relieved when Ruby was the one to break up the argument.

Jaune hesitantly reignited the conversation. "I am with Ruby where ever she goes, but how is she able to make a decision on what to do? I mean we don't even know what this plan is of Ozpin's or the details of what we are fighting." Jaune had been playing close attention to every detail and bits of information the assumed informed ones had been discussing. Yet he was unable to discover anything more than what he had been thinking this was about.

"I think it is about time." Qrow finally said. "Ruby, what do you know about the four maidens?" Taiyang shifted his posture, clearly not supportive including her with the information. Not that he thought the information was a danger to her, just the information may cause her to make decisions that could be dangerous.

Ruby recognized the title of maiden from what little Jaune had told her during their travels and old stories from childhood. She knew Pyrrha was going to receive a maiden's Aura and that Cinder had interrupted that plan, yet she had no idea what that meant. That was the extent of her knowledge, both her and Jaune were still in the dark about details.

Qrow took the look of intense focus as a sign to explain. He motioned to Jaune to come closer next to Ruby, indicating he expected him to be part of this as well. "What I'm about to tell you both." He looked towards Jaune, reading that he too wasn't well informed from Pyrrha about the maidens. "Is a story, regarded as just fairy tales from the people of Remnant."

* * *

Qrow finished explaining the details of how maidens were gifted the powers from a wise old wizard long ago. That each maiden was expected to go about and bring the same good will unto others that the wizard received from them with the help of his gift. Qrow finished with bringing them both up to current events of the transferal of maiden powers and how Cinder gained the power she has now. Qrow, Taiyang, Port, Ruby and Jaune were the only ones left sitting around the camp fire. Captivated by the story, even the ones who knew the events pondered it over. By the time Qrow had finished, Glynda and Oobleck had left in the night for Vale with the wounded in tow.

Jaune ran this information through his head. Pyrrha was dead because she was caught up in Ozpin's plan, and he left them for dead after the failure of the transferal. He gripped his sword hand, digging his nails into his palm. He looked towards Taiyang who sat staring into the flickering flame. Is this what he was talking about? Summer being disposable just like Pyrrha was, just another pawn in his chess game, over the maidens?

"So Cinder is after this power, and there are three other maidens left? Why is she going to Haven and why did we get attacked by their operatives that wanted Ozpin's cane, and Ruby's eyes of all things?" Jaune interrogated Qrow. "And the Dragon! What was with that thing, I mean come on."

Qrow sipped from his flask, shifting his seated body posture to appear open and welcome his questions. "As you might of noticed, the dragon was released from the mountain during the attack on Beacon. Three other dragons were buried around Remnant, the Huntsman academies were built around them to keep a close watch, ready to dispatch them if they were ever to arise again." Qrow let the information sink into both of them before continuing once more. "As you might of guessed, we believe the White Fang with Cinder are attempting to awaken the dragons to draw out the maidens, and to tear apart the Kingdoms."

"As for the cane..." Qrow did not leave the pair time to form any more questions. "Each Kingdom at one point in time took their own maidens. Imagine the Kingdoms each having the power to assault anyone from anywhere with the power of the weather. The Kingdoms with their own maidens would bring about the destruction of Remnant as we know it."

"To solve the issue before anything could develop, they had the idea to lock them away in vaults under their respective academies. The Kingdoms agreed to allow the Huntsman academies to be in charge of their maidens. The academies created vaults to hold them, along with securing the maiden. They were also tasked with making sure the maiden's power would fall into a young women within their Kingdom, who would then be locked away like the previous maiden."

Ruby could only imagine a life of confinement. How horrible it would be to be alive, just to be locked away. She made no efforts to conceal her disagreement with what Qrow was telling her.

"Annually, each maiden is released from their vault to make a pilgrimage. They go separately to the alleged site of the wizard's cottage. It was there Amber was ambushed by Cinder and her companions before I was able to stop them.

The only key to the vaults is the very cane the Haven operatives just stole. It was decided that the headmaster of Beacon would guard the key. Now Haven has the key and will unlock their maiden for both _moral_ and nefarious reasons. Although this will fall right into the plans of Cinder who wants their maiden loose to gain her power, and destroy Mistral. We can not let any Kingdom fall and we can't let Cinder take any more maiden's powers. This is where your silver eyes come into play, Ruby."

Ruby would of payed closer attention at the mentioning of her name, except she was already fully enthralled with what Qrow was saying.

"So uh, the silver eyes are the key to killing the dragons? Is that why you need Ruby specifically?" Jaune seemingly questioned for Ruby, as she sat next to him in her own mind trying to fit puzzle pieces together.

Qrow briefly told Jaune the same story he told Ruby not too long ago about the silver eyed warriors. He flowed into the answer to Jaune question. "But the dragon did not seem to, _die_ , on top of the tower. More like frozen, which is more than enough to stop the dragons from destroying a Kingdom. I doubt Huntsmen would be able to take a beast down without sustaining massive casualties to themselves and collateral damage." Qrow turned to Ruby. "Unless we can use the eyes."

Taiyang stood up, speaking his mind. "You can't just guilt trip Ruby into coming along head first into danger!"

"Dad," Ruby's sweet voice hit Taiyang, turning his head from Qrow. His features shifted from conflict to concern. "I don't think I would be able to live with myself if there was something I could of done to save people, and I didn't do it. It hurts to see people fighting, you and uncle, I don't want to see that. I don't want us to fight each other, we are all here on Remnant together. I want to go to Mistral and help save those people."

"They just attacked you. They could of killed you!" Tai pleaded, he kept his voice soft opposed to how he was speaking to Qrow. "They don't want our help."

"But they need our help." Ruby placed her hand on Taiyang's shoulder. "We can show them that we can help each other and not fight."

"You're going aren't you." Tai reluctantly said. The thought of Ruby selflessly stepping into danger to aid others filled him with pride. He was so very proud of Ruby, silently comparing her actions to that of Summer's. Yet it pained him for the same reason.

"Yup." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I'd like it if you would come too."

Peter Port who had been silent yet vigilant during the conversations jumped to his feet. "A jolly good show there miss Rose!" A loud chuckle startled the members around the fire. Port's big meaty hand slapped Ruby's back, sending her stumbling away. "You are truly a Huntress to be admired!"

Qrow stood, speaking to everyone around the dim flame. "Now that that's settled. We leave at sunrise. Let's get some rest, we will arrive at Ctary before noon tomorrow."

With a consensus met, the remaining Huntsmen picked a first watch, which Ruby hastily volunteered herself. This was it, finally they were going to meet Cinder at Haven and stop her. Ruby filled her thoughts of Pyrrha during the night, and how she would let her rest easy after stopping Cinder. It was finally Ruby's turn to sleep. As fatigue overtook, one last thought betrayed her desire to protect and help others. Will there be hesitation to do what might need to be done to stop her?


	11. Welcome to Ctary

The sun just peeked over the horizon, pushing itself with effort to pierce through the dense trees. No morning birds chirped, snow lightly fell onto the Huntsmen and Huntress that trekked drawing closer to the old town of Ctary. Jaune and Qrow walked together with Port and Ruby couple strides behind. Taiyang brought up the rear, even further back.

"Qrow, I have a question." Jaune walked a little closer to him now, unsure about the sensitivity of what he was about to ask. He waited until Qrow confirmed he was listening and was ready for his question. "That creature back during the fight."

He was cut off short. "Keep it quiet, I thought you'd ask." Qrow slightly glanced back towards Port and Ruby. It appeared that Port was keeping Ruby entertained with stories, both would be too distracted. "Go ahead."

"Well, I heard you say something about Summer, and I saw Pyrrha there." Jaune quietly spoke. "And then I just passed out, what was that?"

Qrow looked back once more to ensure the pair behind them were still occupied. When they were he answered the question. "Apparently it has ability to read minds and produce imagery that would cause it's opponents to drop their guard, leaving your Aura vulnerable."

Jaune gathered that much on his own, he pressed further questions. "It looked like a Grimm, do you know anything more about it?"

Once again Qrow quickly looked around, clearly he was attempting to keep this information low key, but his reasoning wasn't prevalent. "When you work for Ozpin you go places and see things. Some things organizations do, questionable things." He paused momentarily. "From what we've discovered Haven, possibly the governing bodies of Mistral as well have begun to experiment with Grimm."

Jaune was slightly taken back at this information. They were conducting experiments on Grimm? Not too strange, the other Kingdoms and academies also have tried to scientifically analyze Grimm, but to no avail. "What kind of experiments would lead to that thing? I mean we've attempted to study them, but they just evaporate."

"This isn't just simple dissection or sample taking. Possibly humanoid and Grimm experimentation. I don't know for sure, but that would be the best assumption as any." Qrow placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, further elevating his seriousness in his voice. "We were the only ones who saw that. Keep this to ourselves for now."

With that, Jaune was left to ponder over this information silently in his mind. What could be the reasoning behind keeping this a secret? Why would Haven want to tamper with Grimm and Humans?

* * *

Ruby, oblivious to the conversation of Jaune and her uncle focused intently on Port's story.

"...And that is how I almost got my head cut off from my blunderbuss!" Port ended his story full of pride, he pumped his arm in a swinging motion to further elevate the effect of his story.

Ruby's mouth gaped open. "Wow, I never knew having blades attached to a stock would be dangerous with a high recoil weapon! That is, SO cool!" She admired the simplicity of his weapon, yet it had the functionality none the less. "So professor, what made you want to become a Huntsman." She was pulling right from the playbook of none other than Doctor Oobleck.

Port patted Ruby's head, rustling her dark hair. "Oh the ever curious one miss Rose." He removed his hand to stroke his mustache. "I don't think I could place a single reason behind it. That is a most difficult question." Port leaned in closer to enforce his speech. "We live our lives in a cycle, each day the people of Remnant wake up to do the same things they do each day. They labor endlessly with repetitive tasks. Yet we Huntsmen can break that cycle. We have adventure around each corner. Stories to be made, and Grimm to be hunted." He let loose a bellow of laughter. "All the while we are helping those stuck in the cycle... So that they may continue it with little interference." The last line was spoke with a hint of sorrow.

"Whoa, deep..." Ruby rolled over the simple yet surprisingly deep message. She had always heard romantic stories about Huntsmen and Huntresses, she wouldn't want any other life. Yet her adventures so far didn't have the romantic plot or heroics that the stories told about the Huntsmen. Loss, injuries and pain trailed in her wake. She made a silent promise to herself, never to kill and to keep her friends close. Even though she had came to Beacon against the idea of friendship, here she stood, wanting to protect the friends she had gathered around her. There is no more room for death or despair in her story. Ruby smiled to herself, gripping her fists in determination. She sealed her ideals with that gesture. She knew, as long as she stuck to them, her tale would be a proud one to tell. Maybe one day she'll be doing the story telling instead of Port, she pondered.

Port continued his previous thought after a long pause. "One day they will tell stories about us. And even legends about brave Huntsmen fighting off mystical beasts to save Remnant." He laughed to himself silently. "One day."

* * *

The roar of the dust fueled engines droned in the background to the occupants of the stolen Bullhead airship. From the small windows they could see water passing quickly beneath them. The sense of impending doom faded as Neptune gradually earned their trust as he pursued the Whitefang's airships. Thankfully the sun was overhead now, making it easy to navigate without being blinded head on.

"So Weiss," Yang was seated opposite from her teammate she addressed. "You never told us how you escaped the clutches of your dastardly father!" Yang paused momentarily to add her idea of humor to her question. "Did you kick him in the, _Schnee_?" Her mouth was left open waiting for laughs to come. Her stomach lurched as she slowly realized her humor was misplaced.

"Our ship didn't make it out of Vale." Weiss turned her head while creating distance from Yang. "No one else survived."

"I'm so sorry, that's awful." Yang sat back, clearly ashamed of her ignorant attempt at joking around. "I didn't know..."

Weiss waved off Yang's apology, while subtly wiping at her cheek. She crossed her legs to close herself off from further questioning. At long last her father gave his blessing for her to become a Huntress, yet at the cost of his life. She spent her entire time putting distance between herself and her father, and now she didn't have to try anymore. No more scroll calls to ignore, not like someone could call a scroll now anyways. With her father gone, Weiss couldn't help but feel like she missed an opportunity to have a real relationship with her father. Yeah right, like he wanted a relationship. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "I'm a Huntress now, losses are to be expected in this line of work."

The bluntness of the comment struck Yang back. She feigned interest in fondling her hair, unsure how to respond. "So you're suppose to be head of the dust company now?"

Weiss turned to Yang, her eyebrows slanted inward. "I just told you I'm a Huntress. I have no plans of going to Atlas to take over that corrupt organization."

Sun Wukong who was sitting in the copilot's seat payed close attention to the conversation behind him. He reclined his seat while propping up his feet on the dash, Sun leaned back towards the pair. "You know, as unfortunate as it may be. You could do a lot of good there."

"I spent my whole life defying my father! Why would I just run off to do what he wanted me to do this entire time!" Weiss realized how heated she had become. She closed her eyes and turned away to calm herself.

Sun decided to shift the conversation away from Weiss. "So Yang, how are you, _handling_ your new prosthetic." He smirked, avoiding any eye contact with his target.

Yang scrunched up her face, eying the back of Sun's seat in an attempt to figure out if the stress of a certain word was intentional or not. She moved around Phantom Caestus, looking over the details of her arm. "I think it's ready for some payback." She balled her fist up, the hand accurately responded to her through the use of Aura. Her fighting was a little off, yet her new hand moved like the old one. The absence of the other gauntlet made for a difficult time adjusting her fighting style. Nothing would stop Yang from reaching her goal and this was just a minor inconvenience.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I can't wait to see this punk who is causing this much trouble." Sun responded in kind. "I can't believe Blake would run off, she has friends to fight with. This isn't just her battle."

Yang and Weiss commented nearly at the same time. "You still have a lot to learn about Blake."

"Land ho!" Neptune shouted in excitement. No one noticed the shift from utter fear and stress to relief that the sight of land gave him.

* * *

"Hey dad." Ruby had fallen back to her father, allowing Port to join the others in the lead.

"What is it sweetheart." Taiyang felt strange speaking to Ruby, as if she was no longer the little girl he once knew. It had only been one year at Beacon away from home, and yet she has been through so much.

"Hows Yang doing?" Ruby spoke. "Ya know, because she was kinda in a mood when I left and the whole Grimm invasion of Patch thing."

"Yang is fine." Tai placed a reassuring hand on Ruby. She didn't need to know about her injuries she sustained, and her extensive surgery. "We were right behind you in escaping Patch. She was able to get a prosthetic in the Vale safe zone."

With that news Ruby burst into excitement. "Oh that is so cool! A mechanical hand weapon really does fit her style. And I hope she'll let me have a look at it..." Ruby continued like this for some time. Speaking faster than she realized and working up an excitement.

Taiyang allowed Ruby to unleash all her built up energy. He payed close attention to what she was saying, learning more and more about his daughter that he hadn't really known. She had changed so much in the short time away from him, yet there was a lot that hadn't changed. Taiyang savored this moment, enjoying it fully before they would have to fight for their lives once more. Maybe she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Without realizing it, the pair closed their distance with the other in front. Qrow spoke over Ruby's rambling. "Welcome to Ctary. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

Jaune gasped. "Wait, there are criminals here?"

Qrow squinted his eyes while downing the content of his flask. "I'm kidding... It has been abandoned for some time now."

Ruby hushed while taking in the scene. The town was enclosed with crumbling walls that once attempted to secure the populace's safety. Dilapidated buildings stretched over the coast. It appeared akin to Mountain Glenn, albeit single storied buildings and a much smaller town. The place was developed with concrete roads and sidewalks with some still standing street posts. Grass and other plant life pushed their way through cracks in the unkempt roads and sidewalks.

While the team was lead through the town by Qrow, Jaune's curiosity took over. "So what was Ctary? I haven't heard much about it."

"Yeah, was this like Mountain Glenn?" Ruby added her curiosity as well.

"Ah, two young minds eager for a History lesson!" Port pepped up, clearly excited at the opportunity to educate.

"Please, spare us the details." Qrow knew where this would lead. He unstopped his flask, prepared for one of Port's outlandishly boring and long stories. Unfortunately it was now empty, he prepared himself for the trying times ahead.

Qrow's concern was not misplaced. Port seemed to enjoy listening to himself talk. No details were spared to the two curious minds while Qrow and Taiyang reluctantly allowed him to continue. He informed them about the military nature of Ctary during the great war. It was one of the few towns that were somewhat successful without being physically attached to a Kingdom. The only reason behind it being well developed was the shear amount of allocated raw resources and military presence. Alas the town was doomed once its usefulness was outlived when the war ended. Without constant management the Grimm would overrun Ctary. Before an impending massacre ensued, Vale had declared it abandoned and evacuated the personal.

Before Jaune and Ruby were able to fully regret asking their question about Ctary, the group came to a halt, ending Port's history lesson. They found themselves in front of an out of place building, a small house with an attached garage. The yard was overgrown as much as any of the other surrounding yards, yet the building itself seemed to be attended to. Windows were boarded up and all the hinges were attached to the doors unlike most of the structures which were missing those features.

Qrow moved down a concrete path separating the overgrown yard, which also now seemed to be lower than the rest. Once at the door he opened it, extending his arm into the doorway as a sign to enter. As the team moved inside they realize this house was or has been lived in recently. At least within a year or so. The lights came on which meant this building was powered from a dust fueled generator, or something akin to a small private power source.

The interior had multiple pieces of furniture, couches and chairs around a short rectangular table. The walls were painted over, and the carpet poorly replaced. To the side was a bar and stools with a large wooden cabinet housing multiple bottles of liquor. That side of the home seemed to be the most recently, and commonly used given how clean everything looked.

Qrow wasted no time grabbing a bottle to refill his flask with a small funnel. Instantly it clicked within Ruby. "Gah! Uncle is this the place where you said you had inappropriate stories you'd tell me and Yang?"

Taiyang gave him an odd look, questioning the contents of the stories Qrow had been telling his children.

Qrow finished filling his flask as he held up his hands to stop Ruby. "I said when you're older." He smiled as he walked to an open door which led to the large garage.

The team followed behind Qrow into the garage which had assorted work tables lining the walls. The Huntsman began to open drawers, loudly shifting through the contents.

Ruby first noticed multiple weapons hanging beside the workbench. An assortment of swords and scythes, all different from the next, yet similar to the one Qrow had on his person. Ruby dashed to each one, drooling over their design. "Wow! All these weapons! Are they yours?"

"Yup." Qrow responded. "And over there is your father's workbench." He pointed towards a dusty workbench which was littered with pictures and magazines.

Taiyang hastily moved to the station, opening drawers to dump the questionable 'literature' into.

Jaune moved around the garage, inspecting other workbenches which had covers over them. Besides one hung a white cloak, the other had different dust vials and weapons. "What is all this?"

"Can't you see?" Ruby said with excitement. "This is the old HQ of team STRQ!" She jumped around from one area to the next, eying the piles of equipment and junk. She picked through certain pieces, gathering them up in a small cardboard box. "I'm taking these!" She said without asking a question.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Qrow waved his hand in the air without taking a look to what Ruby was gathering. He focused on the clutter of gizmos and gadgets in the drawers.

"So is this like the, crow cave or something?" Jaune questioned.

"I'm not going to humor that question." Although saying that, Qrow continued. "This was the old supply area for our missions. This wasn't just my little 'cave' until, well no one else needed it."

Jaune, curious as ever pushed his questioning. "Why wouldn't you just have this in Vale? Why in an abandoned town?"

"Well you see, if this was in Vale then we would be held accountable of all the questionable things we do." Qrow said with a hint of sarcasm. "Actually, it had something to do about zoning laws in Vale."

After finding the objects Qrow had been looking for in the drawers, he pressed a button hanging from the wall. Outside the garage loud sounds could be heard, almost as if massive objects were being pushed aside and opening up. Qrow herded his band of Huntsmen outside and around to the back of the house. A medium sized airship not there before was now parked. It resembled a Bullhead, but the twin engines were fixed to the sides of the fuselage. Most notably was the additional bulk of the main frame, which added to it's interior space.

"Say hello to the Centennial Kestrel." Qrow extended both his arms horizontally, as if to give the ship a hug. The ship sat on a platform slightly above the surrounding square of concrete that would of seemed oddly out of place, if not for the secret landing pad that had been revealed.

"That's a piece of junk!" Ruby yelled, her face shifted into an unmistakable sign of disappointment.

"Why I couldn't even imagine!" Port exclaimed. "That ship, must have so many stories behind it. Just look at all the damage it has to it!"

Qrow slanted his eyebrows, unsure if what Port had said was a sly attempt at an insult or a compliment. Knowing Port's upfront demeanor, it was most likely the latter.

Jaune questioned Qrow's reasoning behind owning the vehicle. "Can't you like, you know. Fly on your own? Why do you even have this, thing?"

Qrow slapped Jaune on his shoulder harder than the usual friendly clasp. He jerked Jaune under his arm, dragging him along towards the lowered ramp to the rear of the ship. "You know I could teach you a thing or two about women, and how to pick them up. You see, you need more than tiny wings to do that."

"Psh, you're not picking anyone up in that, uncle..." Ruby said with a smirk. She followed the pair behind the ship, along with the other two Huntsmen.

* * *

On board the Centennial Kestrel, the team picked spots in the luxurious open space of the hull. To their surprise the interior was well kept and had ample space to place bags and equipment from the garage. A ladder ascended to a deck above, where multiple cots were strategically placed for space management. Qrow had taken up a seat to the front of the ship. He waited until Taiyang reluctantly sat beside him in the copilot's seat. Both flipped switches and pressed buttons as the engines were brought to life. A loud whine followed by the thunderous roar of engines shook the entire ship.

"Just like old times." Qrow looked over to his copilot. "Huh Tai?"

"Yeah, something like that." Taiyang humored Qrow. This was nothing like old times, just a lack of a few certain people. One of which would ever be with them again.

Ruby stumbled slightly, catching herself on the back of Taiyang's seat. She peered over to inspect what they were doing. "So uh, Uncle Qrow. You know how to fly this thing?"

"Haha, kiddo I'm a natural." Qrow winked before turning back to the instrumentation before him. "This baby is fast, real fast. Should get us to Haven in no time."

The rear of the duel engines shifted to provide downward thrust, which slowly heaved the ship into the air. The Centennial Kestrel rattled and shook, making the unfamiliar passengers uneasy. As the ship gained altitude and horizontal speed, the engines slowly reverted back to their initial positions.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. When I'm not writing I'm watching RWBY to gather information, when not doing that I'm studying stories for inspiration that Monty had mentioned where he derived some of his inspiration, and when not doing that I'm thinking about awesome plots and stuffs to put into writing (Luckily my job does not require full mental attention). I also started writing a couple chapters ahead and came back to this one. I've got the next chapter about done, so maybe I'll be able to get that one out sooner to make up for the wait. Also feedback is greatly appreciated, I'd love to hear what yall think about the story so far and the portrayal of characters. Thanks for reading, we are almost to Haven :D


	12. Addition to the Unkindness

"Nora!" Ren jolted from his deep slumber. His bed sheets he lay in were damp with sweat. He found himself in a hospital room, lit only by the setting sun. The bandages wrapped around his torso were no longer fully absorbed by his blood, only the last hints of his healed wound was evident now.

No pain lingered from his near fatal wound, thanks to the healing properties of aura. He expected some pain this early in the healing process, yet none bothered him while he dashed around the room in search of clothing. He found a Beacon school uniform, only taking the time to wear pants for decency's sake. Ren wasted no more time in his mad search for Nora.

Lie Ren's bare footsteps echoed throughout the hospital hallways, each pounding slap came faster. He could feel Nora was distant, somehow he knew this deep down. She was okay, was the repeating thought pushing him along.

At the end of the hallway a nurse in a white gown turned the corner, instantly halting Ren's progression. She spoke softly, yet with an air of concern. "You just got in just this morning! You shouldn't be moving around so soon."

"Nora," Ren panted. "I need to know where Nora, Nora Valkyrie is at!" His usual calm voice was replaced with one of growing fear and determination.

"You should get some rest she-" The nurse was cut short from a tight grip on each of her shoulders. "Let me at least change your bandages, and look at your wound."

Ren shook her gently, he did not allowing himself to act aggressively even though every fiber of his being screamed for Nora. Suddenly Ren calmed himself, and collected his thoughts. "I need to know now."

The nurse clutched at her heart momentarily. Her eyes began to form beads of tears. "Floor nine, but-" Her voice was quivering, unable to finish her sentence. She collapsed in a fit of tears as Ren quickly made for the stairs.

Floor nine must be close to the rooftop, usually they would have higher floors left for emergency patients to be lifted or dropped off from the airship pads close by. Even though they were unable to use air transport as a safe method around Vale at the moment, it must be the most suitable location for her injuries. No, it couldn't of happened so quickly. Ren pushed himself up flights of stairs even faster.

Upon reaching floor nine, Ren made his way into the waiting room. He quickly gathered the information he needed from those attending the desk, who also were as reluctant to give him the information. Yet were _persuaded_ none the less.

This room here! Ren bolted inside a similar looking room that he had found himself waking up to. There in the only bed lay Nora Valkyrie. Attached to her were machines that monitored her vital signs. A constant beeping filled the quiet room. Ren let out a sigh of relief, knowing here they were using more energy than in the lower risk areas of the hospital. Conservation of dusted fueled equipment was less of an issue for more seriously wounded patients. Although, If they would use more resources for her, the unknown extent of her condition was troubling him.

"Nora, I-" Ren let his emotions surface. Tears formed from his eyes as he got closer. "I'm here now." He knelt beside the bed, allowing him to be head level with Nora. She appeared so pale, and a touch of her exposed skin felt chill. The normal vibrant color was all but lost, even her hair took a shade of gray.

Surprisingly Nora responded to the soft touch. She turned her head towards her close partner. "Ren." Her once green eyes were faded as much as the rest of her body. "I can hardly see you now." Nora was clearly struggling to speak as she coughed.

"I'll use my semblance again and you'll be fine-" Nora stopped Ren by placing her icy hand softly on his cheek.

"No more please." Nora's gaze locked eyes with Ren. "You gave me another chance back then at the orphanage. I can't let you do this forever, Ren." Although in clear pain and lacking the usual vigor, her voice sounded sweet as ever.

Her words stung deeper than any Deathstalker could. He knew he could save her once more, temporally heal the sickness that she had been suffering from since their time in the orphanage. Did she not want to be with him anymore? Would she willingly give up all they had done together? "Nora, you're not well, you're not thinking straight."

"No! Leave now, please." The sincerity and force of her last sentence startled Ren.

Ren allowed his hands to drag across Nora's skin as he arose from the bedside kneeling position. He savored the gentle touch, knowing full well if Nora was serious about what she was saying, it may not be too long until it would be the last touch. His long black hair with a streak of Magenta covered his face, enveloping his features as he stood. He allowed a couple droplets loose before clasping the back of his hand over his eyes.

Ren begrudgingly exited the room, just missing the tears roll down Nora's face. He found himself aimlessly walking the stairs upwards, lost in thought. He slammed into the stairwell walls, almost drunkenly as he ascended. The night air outside on the rooftop breezed over him like the same chill of Nora's touch. Nothing made sense to him anymore, the more he thought about Nora not wanting to live made him feel the same way. Ren couldn't bare the thought of being in this world without being at her side. He helped Nora while she gave him the joy to push along in life, to take up a life of a Huntsman.

Ren gripped the railing, contemplating his reason for being in this very spot, occupying this space, breathing the air around him. His entire life literally had been for Nora. Even his semblance was there to help her. And now she didn't want what they both shared and had enjoyed. The more he pondered, the more alluring the ground seemed from so high. Ren closed his eyes as he leaned further over the edge, allowing himself to take in the cool air one last time. Below him no more worries waited, it was achievable in this very moment. No more conflict, no more struggling along barely scraping by. What a cruel world this was, forcing him and what he thought was his soul mate to fight endless hordes of beasts in an attempt to meet ends. With their enemy's sole intent to destroy what little they had, not to protect their own or any other pseudo-morally justifiable reason. Just to destroy. But below him, awaited peace and an escape from the woes of his unfortunate life.

A foreign sound penetrated the quiet around him. A low humming accompanied by distorted bell chimes reverberated throughout Ren's skull.

A strong woman's voice spoke as a whooshing sound terminated the previous hum. "Ren, there is much yet you can do."

* * *

On board the Centennial Kestrel the occupants allowed themselves to be lulled by the continuous droning of the engines. Qrow had dozed off, placing his boots on top of the navigational equipment. Taiyang had been giving the full task of operating the vehicle while the pilot decided to sleep. He quietly cursed his former teammate for nonchalantly doing so without asking.

Jaune had also fallen asleep in the back, nestled between some very uncomfortable looking bags. Ruby was fiddling with spare parts and equipment that she had claimed from Qrow's garage. The object she was constructing slowly took the form of some sort of hand held cannon. She loved tinkering with weapons, Crescent Rose was evidence of that. Back in Signal academy the students were tasked with forging their own weapons with the help of the instructors. When it was completed, with obvious help from Qrow, the students were in awe of the beast of a weapon she wielded to this day. Yet, across form her sat the complete opposite. She pondered why on Remnant, out of all the imaginable and unimaginable possibilities Professor Port would opt to use a weapon that was just a Blunderbuss with ax heads attached. To each their own.

"Ruby, You asked me before." Port had put aside his weapon, taking a break from the tireless cleaning. The only thing keeping him occupied thus far. Ruby thought, the one thing that weapon had right, was the ease of maintenance. "Why I wanted to become a Huntsman. I ask the same to you."

Ruby was startled, such a serious question out of no where. She fumbled with pieces of scrap that she had been attaching to the collage of material. "The stories of Huntsmen and Huntresses were always told to me as a child." Specifically the ones that had been told to her by Yang and Qrow, oddly Taiyang never did tell her any tales of Huntsmen and Huntresses. "So I aspired to be like the heroes in those."

Peter Port was unamused at her answer. "Surely there is more to it."  
"Well yeah, with those stories I couldn't help but think about mom." Ruby had never really known her mom, only that she went on these crazy adventures with her dad and uncle. She was told these stories from Qrow, sometimes from Qrow to Yang to her. Nonetheless she heard them all, she thought. "She was a Huntress and I never knew her."

The Huntsman raised an eyebrow, somewhat satisfied with the latest answer. "So you become a Huntress to be closer to your mom? Do you think she wanted that dangerous life for you?"

"Well, if she was a Huntress. Then I don't see why she wouldn't want that for me." She had never thought about that before. Why wouldn't she want her to become a Huntress and follow in her footsteps?

"What if I told you that she fought so you wouldn't have to. Would you feel like you have desecrated her entire meaning for fighting, to take up the very thing she didn't want for you?" Port continued his questioning.

Hesitantly Ruby answered, thinking over what Port had just asked her. "I wouldn't like to think that."

"Do you feel that with her loss, that you must partake your own path? One that may or may not be different if she were here today. One that walks with her legacy, forging your own stories, and fighting for what you believe in. You believe that you must _keep moving forward_ , even with that loss. And you have others to look to, such as your uncle and your father." Port leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. His job to jog the minds of the youth was done for the day.

"Yup! Exactly what I was thinking..." Ruby smiled, which quickly faded as she lost herself in thought. She allowed the droning of the Bullhead to consume her, putting her in a meditative state to ponder over what she had just been given.

* * *

The night finally took hold of the rest of the passengers on board the Centennial Kestrel. Qrow now manned the controls after relieving Taiyang, which allowed him to get much needed rest in the crew quarters above. Port's snoring almost masked the droning of the engines, albeit replacing it with a much more annoying sound. Ruby was curled up with Crescent Rose tucked snugly between her legs.

Jaune pulled himself from the surprising comfort of the stuffed duffel bags. Even stuffed with all sorts of odds and ends he had not the slightest clue their uses, it still provided him a good short rest. He looked upon Ruby's tiny body, breathing calmly as she slept. Every now and then she would kick her leg as a reaction for some dream she was having. Even in these trying times, she was still adorable. The airship shuttered momentarily, enough to free Crescent Rose from Ruby's clutches. Ruby rolled around flailing her limbs about, akin to a beetle being lifted form the ground. Quickly Jaune grabbed her weapon, placing it gently back in it's original position. Without waking, Ruby gripped and pulled her weapon to her.

"I've got my eyes on you." Qrow called back down the airship, careful as not to wake anyone sleeping.

Jaune blushed, Ruby was just a friend. "Oh, I wasn't-" The airship shuttered again, more violently than the last. Jaune stumbled backwards, turning around in time to catch himself before falling onto the snoring Professor Port. Now between his legs, he placed his arms to either side of Port's head, in an attempt to keep him from falling further into his waiting lap. Jaune pushed himself towards to cockpit, spinning around the legs of Port stumbling to the back of Qrow's seat.

"Young girls _and_ burly men... You're a strange one Arc." Ruby's uncle badgered him.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, laughing to play off his embarrassment. He took the copilot's seat next to Qrow, taking extreme caution as to not touch anything that looked important. Everything looked important...

"You have some more questions I take it?" Qrow raised one eyebrow towards the seat next to him. Flying the Centennial Kestrel wasn't a demanding task, autopilot took care of most things. This allowed him to divert the majority of his attention to Jaune. He opened up his flask, taking a generous gulp before making himself comfortable in his seat.

Jaune had been doing fine thus far on the airship, even though his past history with flying hadn't really bode well with his stomach. The latest scene of the sole pilot taking a heavy sip of an intoxicating drink worried him. "Uh, Qrow do you think you should be, ya know?" He pointed down briefly to his flask.

"Haha," Qrow laughed louder than he had been expecting. "There's not much to hit out here, don't worry so much, relax." He pointed outward into the dark, squinting briefly to make sure he was right about not hitting anything. Qrow pushed his flask towards Jaune, gesturing to accept a swig.

"Oh I'm not old enough-" Jaune held out his palm to deny the gesture, although when his hand returned so did the flask.

"You're fighting, risking you're life out here. I think you are old enough in my books." Qrow said with calming certainty.

Jaune refrained himself from spitting the liquid back up. It stung and tasted absolutely horrible, yet it was oddly alluring. With flask still in hand, Jaune decided to get what he had come for. "Qrow, can you tell me about Semblances?"

Qrow sighed, clearly in awe of how this young boy managed to involve himself with mildly successful vigilante crime fighters and slayers of deadly creatures of Grimm, yet being so clueless about the basics. "What do you know?"

"Well, they are unique to every person, and it allows people to use their aura to do otherwise inhuman feats." Jaune shrugged his shoulders. He payed attention in class, although his time in Beacon did not necessarily give him much information on what would have been covered in lower grade classes in academies such as Signal.

"You are somewhat right. I suppose since we have the time, I can explain." Qrow quietly approved as Jaune took a swig from the flask, preparing himself for a speech. Ozpin had told him about Jaune Arc, a first year at Beacon Academy. He was well aware of his forged transcripts and ill-preparedness going into Beacon. Even so, Ozpin allowed him to take the entrance exams, of which he passed with flying colors.

"Not everyone has access to semblance. Average day folks may go their entire lives without ever finding it, for they have no reason to have one. When someone is pushed to their limits, and various other convoluted theories, their semblance manifests. It doesn't just manifest with a random ability, no. It embodies their goal, their desire to achieve greater things. Semblances take shape to what the user gravely needs. As such, a semblance is not just some tool to add to your arsenal. It is your very being. Some call it a divine savor. Others, willpower and to some, just _power_."

"I think found my semblance! Back during the fight, I got this great weapon and I just knew how to use it and I-" Jaune rambled about, silenced by Qrow.

"Hush, I'm teaching." Qrow confiscated his flask, moving to take a sip before realizing it was now empty. "Have you heard the story about the Vibrant Knight and the reclamation of Vale?"

"Vibrant, Knight?" Jaune shifted in his seat, his head spun slowly as he tried to brace himself. He was a lightweight. As he regained composure he spoke once more. "No, I-. Reclamation of Vale?"

"What do they teach you kid in school these days?" Qrow rolled his eyes, knowing full well that nothing he was telling Jaune would be in any school curriculum. "Where did you get your weapons?" He pointed down to Crocea Mors.

"Oh this?" He drew his sword from the sheath. "Crocea Mors, It was handed down to be from my great-great-grandfather who fought back in the Great War."

Qrow lifted his head, admiring the weapon. "Before the Great War, Vale was a totally different place. Before Huntsmen Academies and such, a long time ago. The Kingdom of Vale was under a tyrannical rule for a great length of time. The Mad Dog King, the people called him. He was corrupt, and ruthless, and his rule was strict with an iron glove."

Jaune sat back in his seat, never hearing this story before he payed close attention.

"One day, a close companion and Knight to the Mad King stabbed him in the back. He fought off the rest of the King's Guard, hundreds of men died to that knight. All to deliver the Kingdom of Vale into the hands of the people. Nobles called him the Betrayer, to the people the Arbiter. But to both, the Vibrant Knight. It was said he wielded a greatsword and massive shield, covered in armor from head to toe. After all the bloodshed, the knight went into hiding, possibly joining a monastery, or taking up a life as a farmer. He said he'd never lift his weapon again to kill another man."

"Whoa, so what does that have to do about Crocea Mors?" Jaune asked with a curious, face. He leaned in close to take in the surely life changing answer.

"Haha, nothing." Qrow laughed madly as he turned back to the navigational equipment, stuffing away his flask inside his jacket. "The weapon that replaced your blade, from your semblance. Just reminded me of the story of the Vibrant Knight, nothing more." Qrow grabbed the joystick, resuming manual control. "Hold on to your butts. We are in for a bumpy ride." Gale force winds pushed the Centennial Kestrel around as it flew over Mistral's Lake. "We're here."

* * *

The Bullhead roared over the top of the trees, just barely avoiding fatal contact. Birds flocked to the skies in fear of the loud noises passing over their resting place. Even with the sun settled, the pilot skillful put the airship into a descent, closing rapidly on the ground. Very meticulous the landing spots must be in the swamp. Some places would seem solid to people not accustomed to the land, yet one false move the Bullhead would be lodged in soft mud beyond assistance. With landing gears deployed, the ship approached closer ready for a landing. The shear weight of the ship coming to a halt jolted the passengers who were standing, holding onto straps above them. With the side doors already open, the occupants filed out.

"Ugh, you never get used to the smell." Emerald pinched her nose, waving her hand in front of her face. Although born here in the Kingdom of Mistral, she had never really gotten used to the smell of the swamp. There was a very distinct odor that forced it's way onto everything, piercing through even the toughen defense of nose pinching. Although she wouldn't necessarily call this place home, she had been thrust upon the streets at a young age. She had two options as a child, exploit her body or take up the art of thievery. Emerald never did stay in one place for too long, always moving from the law at her heels. Once she discovered her semblance, thievery became trivial.

"Oh come on, first it's the airship, now it's the smell?" As Mercury was finishing his sentence, it hit him. His face crunched up in disgust. "Alright, you're right about the smell." He waved his hand away, in an attempt to push back the protruding stench. "You'd think we would have a nice little hideout in a place not so, smelly."

The pair walked with the group of White Fang members, they were clad in their signature Grimm masks alongside their white and black uniforms. The members had been fighting at the Battle of Beacon, unleashing Grimm to terrorize townsfolk and Huntsmen alike. The relatively small strike force, with the assistance of the infiltration of Cinder's company, created enough discord to attract Grimm and lay waste to Beacon.

Many White Fang members were left behind to be slaughtered by Grimm or Huntsmen, most of the group here now were the best of the best. Tough as nails Faunus, not your usual expendable street thugs. More and more of these self proclaimed soldiers were being unloaded by Bullheads. The clearing on the Eastern side of the Mistral Lake provided ample room for the small fleet of airships.

An officer of the returning forces corralled his team. "Let's move dogs." Although elite of the fighting forces, the Faunus were still untrained soldiers at their core. They moved in sloppy lines and formations to the base's entrance, nestled in the crevasse of a rocky outcropping.

A tall man wearing a black trench coat with an emblem of a red rose stood noticeably from the rest. The most feared Faunus among the White Fang, Adam Taurus. He strode along side his loyal men and women, commanding the very air he moved about in.

"He still gives me the creeps." Emerald said aside to Mercury as they moved behind the marching soldiers. She had only met Adam a couple of times with Cinder and Mercury, although everything about the man haunted her. His demeanor, and combat prowess and his ruthfullness did not appeal to her.

Mercury pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know they have good hearing too right?" He had his scroll out, casually flipping through various pictures when he settled on a video that he had taken during Vale's battle. "Oh Emerald, look at this part! This is my favorite."

Mercury had shoved his scroll into Emerald's vision. The video depicted the mad Atlesian Knights gunning down fleeing civilians. Even the gruesome dismemberment of a helpless woman was easily visible in the high quality of scroll video capture. This was just a short glimpse of the videos captured during that night. Of which were streamed live for all to see, until the CCT tower fell. Even so, the videos would still be able to be viewed.

"Haha, this one trips before a Beowulf gets him." Mercury sensed the discomfort from her, clearly enjoying the spectacle he kept going. Finding new videos each one surely worse than the last.

A small lingering thought in the back of Emerald's mind kept prying away at her. She was in the company of hardened killers. Sure they fight out of spite for what the humans have done to their race. Yet they did not fight like cornered beasts fighting for what they thought was right, they killed and took pleasure from doing so. She had taken up a life outside of the law, she did what she had to do to survive, Emerald knew this. If stealing was what she was able to do to sustain her, then she would do so. From years of thieving she had eventually taken enjoyment from it, but not from hurting others. She knew, relentless killing was beyond the scope of which she wanted to stray into. But if she made a move to leave, even the slightest hint that she was going to ditch Cinder and her army of terrorists. She risked being hunted down for the rest of her life, and they would enjoy that hunt... She once thought herself hardened, able to kill at a whim. Emerald had attempted to prove to herself she could match the league of people around her. When she was unable to kill a soon to be runaway White Fang member, Mercury did not hesitate.

"Enough, Mercury!" Emerald yelled in annoyed rage. She pushed the scroll away from her face.

Mercury acted surprised, although satisfied at his little game. He attempted to sarcastically calm her, which intentionally added fuel to the fire. "Oh Emerald, I didn't know you were so squeamish from the killing. My apologies, but unfortunately there won't be a censored version." A quiet chuckle escaped his throat as he turned his attention in front of him. "Get yourself together." Without removing his gaze from the back of Adam's trench coat, he shifted his tone to a serious one. "There will be a lot more bloodshed to come, and it will be real soon by the looks of it."

* * *

The night was little hindrance to a Faunus. They could see with the aid of the moonlight for a great distance. Branches and leaves of the swamp trees below came dangerously close to the stowaway's legs. Blake had wrapped herself to the back of the Bullhead with her ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud to keep herself from falling. The trip had been extremely taxing to her, unable to seek shelter from the biting winds and the drumming of the engines deafened her sensitive hearing. Each time she felt like quitting, letting go from the airship she reminded herself why she was here. Adam Taurus still walked Remnant, he was a threat to all. He had drove the White Fang beyond the possibility of redemption. The organization that had promised to overturn the racism of the Faunus had been corrupted, that goal now a front for some wicked justice Adam thought he was delivering. That goal had her new home in it's sights, and with one foul swoop her fragile world had toppled.

Suddenly the airship started to descend, more so than simply tracking the ground. It was about to land. Blake did not hesitate to react. She ripped her weapon from the back of the Bullhead, freeing herself from the constraints she had constructed. Branches and limbs slapped her on her decent. She agilely activated her semblance to assist in her fall to the ground. Blake landed with one hand in front of her with legs spread out, she wielded her sheath and katana, ready for any confrontation. Although prepared for such, she expected to do this with guile.

The landing kicked up swampy liquid onto her clothing, covering her with the stench that accompanied it. She moved silently and fast to the landing location of the airships. On the edge of the clearing she could see many foot soldiers unloading and forming into positions.

Blake noticed a bright light being waved about between a pair of humans. Emerald and Mercury, those two would pay for their collaboration with the White Fang, she thought. They had caused them so much grief, they broke down Yang and took Penny from them. They were next after Adam. She spied the man that was causing such chaos, immense self control kept Blake from darting to her certain demise among all the White Fang soldiers.

After waiting patently in the reeds, the White Fang soldiers had all but disappeared from the clearing. All marched off into the rocky face adjacent to the landing zone. That must be where their hide out is, and where Adam will be.

Blake nimbly traversed the uneven ground. She had an advantage, surprise. Although even grounds with the other Faunus with their natural night vision, Blake was prepared. Two guards were positioned in front of a metal door, well concealed if one were not looking for the base that a platoon of terrorists just walked towards. Blake let herself drop from the ledge she had been perched upon, right above one of the guards. The blow to the head from her sheath laid the guard flat. The other guard's attention was drawn, instantly he reached for her hair, grabbing a handful. Before realization struck him, Blake put him in a choke hold from behind. Her after imagine dissipated as the guard lost consciousness.

She opened the large metal door, which creaked and groaned loudly. Peeking into the room she breathed a sigh of relief. No one was in the immediate chamber. Blake passed the threshold, turning around to close the door as softly as she could.

The room she found herself in was carved out in the rock, metal walkways extended outwards into an office room of some sorts. This first chamber was fairly open, and dimly lit from lights fixed around the cavern. She moved about the hallways in search of any traces of Adam. Periodically she had to slip to the sides of the hallways, pressing herself against support beams and the damp rocky walls while White Fang members casually walked by. A small map on the side of a metal wall depicted the cavernous lair she was in. She had ventured deep if the 'You are here' marker was to be believed. She had passed the barracks, a likely place where Adam would be resting.

Blake backtracked a ways until an odd door, unlike the others caught her attention. It was already ajar, her curiosity prevented her from continuing onward to the barracks. "Just a peek." She said to herself.

She slipped into the room after deciding it was clear of any White Fang members. The room appeared to be a lab of some sort. Clip boards, papers and mugs all scattered around desks with computing machines. Large cylindrical glass vats lined the room, filled with green liquid. Blake moved closer to inspect the contents of the large tubes. Some were empty, others held humanoid figures in various positions. The bodies looked shriveled, as deep black covered parts of their otherwise peach colored skin. Blake moved passed another tube that had an entire Ursa inside, seemingly unconscious.

"Adam... What are you doing here?" Blake said quietly to herself as she passed her hand over a tube that held an unconscious woman, who appeared to slowly blacken, as if losing all life from her body.

"Well well well, what do we have here. A lost little kitten?" A voice startled Blake as she jumped away from the tube, drawing Gambol Shroud. "I'll make you purr for me." Mercury cracked his knuckles, smiling wildly.

* * *

Ren stepped back from the edge of the building, turning around to see a woman wearing red and black with an unmistakable full face Grimm mask. Her armored gauntlets rested on the hilt of her large sheathed weapon. Ren prepared himself for confrontation, eyeing the dust revolving contraption that purposed as a rifle and sheath presumably for a blade. "Who are you?"

"Nora doesn't want your gift anymore, she feels like she will only drag you down further." The woman's dark long plentiful hair was caught by the wind sending it gently away from her back to the side. She stepped forwarded, ever so slowly, as if to calculate the distance between them. She seemed uncertain yet her voice spoke confidently. "I understand your semblance extremely well, Ren."

"How do you know?" Ren took a combat stance, placing his hands in a guarding fashion. She'll stop short just a step away from her weapon's reach, ready to draw into an attack. Ren estimated the distance she would be able to strike him at, deriving the approximation from an analysis of her sheath. He subtlety took steps to place himself just outside that reach.

The woman, if noticing the gesture did not seem to react to the slight adjustment of range Ren had made. "You are able to effect the emotions and energy of unsuspecting, and willing people around you. Make them feel how you want them to feel and fuel those you wish with energy to continue fighting. That is why you fatigue so quickly in combat along side Nora, you've been constantly using your semblance. The one you've protected for so long."

Ren lowered his guard slightly. Everything she had been saying was correct. Back in the orphanage Nora had an illness that doctors could not cure. It forced her aura to continuously attempt to heal it, effectively leaving her without aura. When he one day visited her, his semblance emerged and accidentally effected Nora. Drawing from Ren's own aura to finally allow her to live a normal life, as long as she stayed with Ren. The two formed a close bond never separating, until the most recent battle took that from them. Now broken, Nora apparently didn't want to endanger Ren any longer. Neither of the two had ever told anyone this, and yet a strange woman was saying she knew, possibly more than Ren did about his own secret.

Ren did not care what happened to himself, as long as Nora could live and be happy. All the reckless things she did took its toll on his body and aura. Yet he persisted, keeping her in an uplifting mood as well as giving her what she needed to maintain an aura. All of this was for her, of course she didn't want to put him in danger anymore. Damn her selflessness, he cursed under his breath. Am I selfish for wanting to help you, he allowed himself to sink deeper into thought. "Why are you here, telling me this?"

"I have a way for you to help her. By helping her many others will also benefit." The woman's words sunk into Ren like an alluring toxin. "But I'm sure you really aren't interested in playing the big hero of Remnant."

"And you are? What's the catch?" Ren returned cautiously, it wasn't everyday that a strange masked woman appeared out of thin air to bring about gifts and good tidings.

"Me? The hero, ha." The dark haired woman let out a stale short laugh, forced yet no attempt was made to conceal the lack of emotion. "I have people I want to protect and save as well." Her serious tone covered her words. "The catch? You forsake the name Lie Ren, he dies here. You take up anonymity, use your semblance to further a cause greater than what even Ozpin had in mind. You will end the suffering of this world, uniting the Kingdoms together."

That was almost laughable, unite the Kingdoms together? Yet no lapse of seriousness betrayed her speech, she was telling Ren the impossible. And she knew Ozpin? "And how do you suppose we do that?" There had been attempts made at unifying Remnant before. All ended in bloodshed. The Kingdoms decided it was best to lay and wait, and seek more covert methods of warfare to further their power. And now, this lone woman said she wanted him to help do what armies could not do.

"Let's just say, the only reason I'm here, is for your semblance. It would make my plans all the easier." Ren was intrigued. He had not had the chance to fully flex his semblance, as it was constantly tied to Nora. It could be possible to use it to their advantage, somehow.

"And if I decline?" Ren was drawing for options, now that he knew his leverage in the discussion. She needed his semblance to most likely control powerful political figures, he knew that would be well within his capabilities. If he was able to bring about strong emotions into other people, he imagined what kind of sway that would bring about to powerful officials.

"You jump off this building, Nora dies, and the plan is set back. Nothing more." A bluff. Lie Ren believed he had the winning hand, or at least a key piece to the winning hand. And yet he could not bring himself to push further.

Ren looked down at his trembling hands. He had not noticed how shaken he had become. Just a few moments ago he was willing and ready to take his own life. Now fate had given him another option, he would accept if this would lead to Nora's well being. "I accept your offer, for Nora. Whatever happens to the Kingdoms or others, it doesn't matter." It was him alone that was able to help her before. Not the doctors or anyone else was able to provide any results. It was only fitting that it would be himself to finally put an end to her ailment. "Tell me the details."

"Good, I think it best to show you." Within a blink of an eye her weapon came unsheathed. The katana cut soundly through the air as she took a slight step forward. Mid swing the weapon's tip extended to it's full length. A lock of magenta colored hair was cut loose from the rest of Ren's hair. Caught by the wind, it was carried off into the night sky, floating on the cool breeze. "Come now, _Karasu_. We have much to prepare."

Before sheathing her weapon she flicked it to the side, cutting the air. In the sword's wake a black and red humming tear emerged. As if this woman sliced into the very fabric of the world. She step forward, fading away inside the anomaly.

Even after the careful positioning, she was in range this entire time. Ren shut his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. He knew after stepping into this portal, there was no going back. No more laughing and toying around with the people he endured at Beacon. A lifelong goal was dangled in front of him, he would seize the opportunity. For Nora, Ren opened his eyes in determination and followed suit, stepping into the back center of the rift.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So I had a normal sized chapter done ready to go five days ago. I didn't feel like It had everything I wanted to show in this chapter so I worked on it a bit longer. I had this done a couple days ago and I had just not gotten around to uploading it. Now that Overwatch is out, I felt like I needed to put this out here before I get preoccupied once more. Expect roughly the same sized chapters from this point onward.

I base some events in my story on theories I have about the show, one of the reasons I stopped commenting on Reddit theory posts. If interested I was going add author's notes to the end of every chapter to point out the theories as it would tie into the show. I was also considering adding just little bit of information about story such as, An Unkindness of Ravens is a collective noun of a group of Ravens.


End file.
